North and South
by AlwaysDamon
Summary: AU. Set after graduation. After an encounter with Silas, Caroline wakes up trapped in alternative universe where she is 'presumed' to still be human and her friends have lied to her for two years. How will she get home and how can she convince her friends to accept her help? Where does this leave her and Klaus? How will Klaus react when he learns Caroline has disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm never good with these unnecessary authors notes so I will just fill you in on the basics. Everything up to graduation has happened, Bonnie is dead, Stefan's trapped, delena are together (fangirls uncontrollably), Jeremy is alive, Katherine is human (she will be in the story but not important yet), the little klaroline scene happened (fangirls) and obviously tyler is allowed home (NOT IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY). All the characters will make an appearance, just not in the way that you think... If you ship other ships to klaroline, delena, steferine and Mabekah... Don't worry the story doesn't revolve around the love life of the characters! Though there will be romance obviously ;) rated M for later chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've learnt to live with the fact Julie Plec loves to crap on everything I love.**

"Blondie, you pull when I say so, okay?" Damon called over to Caroline who nodded in response. Her fingers tightened around the shackled chains in her hands and her mind focused on the task at hand. An entire three weeks had passed since graduation, three weeks since Caroline had noticed a significant change in Stefan's demeanour. He fed more, became arrogant, reckless and intolerable. At first she'd figured it had been his way of coping with Elena choosing Damon but then he'd drained April Young dry and she knew it was more than that. Despite that even she'd go crazy being stuck in that boarding house hearing Elena's moans and Damon's grunts, she knew this wasn't Stefan. Even Stefan during his relapse-ripper days wouldn't kill someone so innocent. Thats when she knew Stefan wasn't Stefan...

Bonnie had tried to help from wherever she was through texts and messages from Jeremy and told them that Silas wasn't dead. Far from it and he was wearing Stefan's face. Caroline's shoulders sunk as she wished Bonnie was here now instead of visiting family or whatever, they needed her. She and Jeremy had gave them the location of where to find Stefan so for that she was grateful. Caroline can't help but wonder without Bonnie how would they have found Stefan? It's not as if they go on afternoon Tuesday swims down to the bottom of a quarry.

"Pull!" Damon said as Caroline began to heave the giant iron safe attached to the chains from underwater and up to the surface. Even with her vampire strength this was a difficult task but the thought of seeing Stefan again made it easier. As soon as the safe was close enough, Damon picked it up with ease and laid it on the ground away from the edge of the cliff. Caroline rushed over with inhuman speed and twisted the safe open.

Water pooled from the open safe and suddenly a figure shot up and began choking out the murky water also. He shook sporadically as water continued to remove itself from his lungs and he gasped to allow oxygen to enter his deprived body quickly. Caroline patted his back as the the remainder of the water spluttered from his mouth. Stefan's face looked gaunt, dark veins protruded from his face and dark bags seemed to tattoo themselves under his wide eyes.

Caroline quickly handed him a blood bag and watched as he devoured it and then she proceeded to hand him a second one. Colour began to return to Stefan's pale complexion and the dark veins disappeared. He was slower this time as he drank, allowing the warm blood to flow down his throat and heal his tired body. He finished the blood bag and as Caroline prepared to hand him a third, he shook his head violently.

"No more..." Stefan croaked hoarsely as he tried to control his bloodlust. Being left to starve for three weeks was torturous but he was worried about consuming too much blood. He refused to become a 'blood-aholic' again ever.

"You need to feed to regain your strength." Caroline insisted, plunging the blood bag into his hands and using her eyes to challenge his until he surrendered and swallowed the contents of the bag. He blinked at her, bewildered, and she felt a pang of guilt as she remembers again that her best friend had been starving in a box whilst she had been okay.

Once satisfied that Stefan was okay, Caroline nodded and disappeared only to reappear with a towel. Only at this point did Stefan realise he was shaking from the icy water that remained on his body. He stood up from his watery tomb and smiled as Caroline wrapped the towel around his body and hugged him tight.

"I didn't think you'd ever find me." Stefan whispered as he buried his face in Caroline's golden, strawberry-scented hair. Tears pooled from Caroline's eyes as she sobbed into her best friends chest.

"You have no idea how worried we were." Caroline whispered as she began to pull away from Stefan and allow Elena to rush to his side and envelope him in a hug.

"How worried we all were." Elena reinstated as she held Stefan tight. Stefan accepted her warm embrace awkwardly as he suddenly heard Damon clear his throat.

"Brother." Damon greeted.

"Damon." Stefan responded before breaking into a smile and hugging his brother quickly. Damon grinned and let out a sigh of relief as he hugged Stefan. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Caroline had so many questions to ask Stefan. They all did. She held her quizzical thoughts at the tip of her tongue as she knew Stefan probably wasn't in the best shape or state of mind to give them any explanations at the moment.

"It's good to have you back broody bro," Damon smirked, "Blondie and Elena help Stefan into the car whilst I grab everything we need."

Caroline grasped one of Stefan's arms and allowed him to lean his weight onto heras Elena began to open up the door to the vehicle.

"Thank you all for finding and rescuing me." Stefan said. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I think the main people you should be thanking is Caroline and Bonnie. Blondie was the one who speculated that you weren't you," Damon pointing to Caroline, "And obviously witchy helped us track you down." Damon admitted as he pushed the safe back down into the watery depths of the quarry.

"Don't listen to Damon, he's trying to be modest. We all had our suspicions," Caroline stated whilst emphasising on the 'all', "I was just the first one to act on mine."

Suddenly a knock on the back of the car caused all four heads to snap up wearily...

Stefan noticed how Caroline's expression softened instantly as she saw Klaus emerge from behind the car.

"Going somewhere?" He asked amusingly in his thick British accent.

"I thought you were in New Orleans." Caroline responded steadily as the memories from graduation night clouded her mind. "_I intend to be your last_" he had told her "_however long it takes_".

Klaus grinned wickedly as he picked up a discarded tool used to rescue Stefan and threw it in Elena's direction. Damon rushed to try and block the attack but it was too unexpected. The tool embedded itself in Elena's stomach, pinning her to a nearby tree as she screamed. Damon pulled the tool out and cradled Elena in his arms protectively. Genuine worry clouded his face as he glared at Klaus. For the first time fear started to creep into Caroline's mind.

Caroline watched the scene unfold in horror. Klaus wouldn't do this, would he? If he cared for her why was he doing this? If he intended to be her last love then why woul... Her mind played hopscotch until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Silas." Caroline concluded. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched as she suddenly realised the severity of the twisted situation she was in. It all became real too fast.

"Ahh the bubbly blonde, proving she's more than just a pretty face." Silas mused as he changed back into his true form as Stefan's doppelgänger.

Caroline shuddered, his words unnerved her. It wasn't what he said, it was the way in which he said them.

Before she could blink, Silas flashed in front of her and had her encased in his vice-like grip. This was it she was going to die. Elena's eyes widened and as she tried to rush towards Caroline, before she could reach her Damon pulled her back.

"You will never stop me. I am getting stronger everyday." Silas hissed menacingly into Caroline's ear, pulling her close to him. The aroma decaying corpses and blood radiated from his skin and made bile rise up Caroline's throat.

Suddenly the harsh pressure of Silas' arms disappeared from her as Stefan pinned him down to the ground. It was so strange to see two identical people fighting... It all was happening too fast and if Caroline wasn't a vampire, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to keep up with the fight. Even now she only caught glimpses of identical faces, limbs and fists. Silas threw Stefan across the clearing the and the painful crunch of bones filled the void of silence. Stefan lay motionless and Damon sprang forwards to attack Silas. The tool used to stab Elena was embedded in Silas' chest and Silas began to chuckle.

"Nice try. No-one without a shadow-self can kill me," Silas drawled, "don't you see? Don't you understand? There always needs to be a balance! Nature demands it."

He disappeared and reappeared at a rapid speed around the clearing. Caroline felt hot breath burn the back of her neck and send fearful shudders down her spine. Before she even knew she was reacting, her hand was in his chest and her fingers curled around his thumping heart. She pulled it from his body like she had seen others do to other people so many times. Veins and arteries still clung to it like string as she pulled it further away from his body. His eyes met hers as time seemed to stop. She pulled harshly and the connection snapped. She quickly threw his heart on the ground and moved away as his lifeless body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Caroline began shaking uncontrollably as the bile that she had prevented from rising before, rose again and spilled out of her mouth into the bushes. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth and wiped and then flashed over to the stream to wash the blood from her hands. She clawed at her hands until they were crimson and raw.

Stefan picked himself up from the ground as his bones slowly mended from his encounter with Silas. Stefan hesitantly walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay Care. You did it. He's gone."

Damon and Elena looked at Caroline in awe. She'd just killed their greatest threat with no greater weapon or complicated spell. Elena ran over and hugged the blonde tightly and Caroline relaxed slightly.

"We're going to be okay. Stefan's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. And that's all thanks to you Care. We're finally safe." Elena breathed deeply and Caroline stood up. The wounds on her hands had healed by this point but he still couldn't shake the feeling of utter horror of what she'd just done.

She'd ripped someone's heart from their chest. No. She'd ripped their enemies heart from his chest. She'd done it to save her friends... Did that make it right? Caroline tried to be happy that her greatest enemy was dead.

"Can we get out of here please? I don't want to think about what just happened." Caroline said shakily, her head is ringing because she can't stop seeing these images. She inhaled deeply and walked to the car, sliding in beside Stefan.

Damon pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured it over Silas' body, he then proceeded to pull out a lighter and allow Silas to be engulfed in flames. He refused to take any chances this time. He wouldn't be happy until he knew for sure that the bastard was dead. Damon refused to let any harm come to Elena ever again. He could of lost her today. The thought caused his body to freeze and his heart to ache. He continued to sit and watch until the corpse turned to ash and bones.

Once satisfied, Damon slides into the drivers seat and looks into Elena's brown, doe eyes. "You okay?" He asks her in a sweet tone that surprises Caroline. She's still not used to seeing them as a couple and so open about their obvious affection for each other.

Elena musters up the most reassuring smile she can manage and reaches out to trace her finger down his cheek and along his jawline. "I'm fine," she promises, touching the now-healed wound to her stomach. Damon tucks a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear and gently leans forward to press his lips gently onto her forehead. She smiles warmly up at him and then grabs hold of his free hand as he begins to drive away from the nightmare they'd all shared.

Stefan tenses as he watches Damon with Elena and looks down in misery. Caroline's heart reaches out to her friend as she gently rests her hand on his shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes look at his searchingly and she nods in understanding. Stefan smiles at her despite his inner turmoil and she rests her head on his shoulder as her eyes slowly flutter shut. She can feel herself drifting deeper and deeper away from the car and into her mind. She feels at peace as sleep slowly overtakes her...

_Vivid dreams await her. She's engulfed in darkness and Silas' voice shatters through her mind... "There must be a balance..." He hisses-_

She stirs slightly and then jolts awake. Her hazy eyes look around the familiar surroundings of her bedroom and she sits up from the silken sheets of her bed.

Caroline had awoken with probably the worst headache of her life. Why did she feel like a thousand tiny hammers were hitting her brain all at once? She hadn't even drank last night.

Caroline's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. How did she get home? Was Silas defeated? She didn't remember how she ended up back safely in her bedroom. A pang of realisation hit her as the memories of the previous night flooded her mind. Stefan or Damon must have carried her Caroline concluded. She then looked down and noticed the oversized T-shirt she wore to sleep in... Why would either of the Salvatore brothers bother to change her clothes? They wouldn't invade her privacy like that, would they? Well probably Damon would, Caroline thought amusedly.

She shrugged and got out of bed; walking towards the window she opened the curtains and allowed rays of sunlight to cascade into her room. Looking down she was glad to see that they hadn't touched her daylight ring.

Painfully, she remembered that she murdered someone last night. She got up slowly, trudging to the kitchen in search of some comfort food. What would it be this time? Ice cream? Cookie dough? Chocolate? Some buttery toast and a B positive blood bag would probably do the job. She popped the toast in the toaster and drummed her fingers along the cupboard as she waited for it to finish. As soon as she heard the toast pop back up, she buttered it and took a bite. Sighing contently, she finished eating her toast and then went on search for her blood bag.

She followed the familiar route downstairs where she kept her mini-fridge full of blood bags, humming along to an Ed Sheeran song on the radio. When she reached her destination, there was no mini-fridge there. Caroline frowned and then shrugged. That's weird. Her mom wouldn't have moved it unless the fridge had broke... That was a likely circumstance; it had been leaking lately.

She really needed to feed, she could feel the dull, parched ache in the back of her throat begin to get more strong and prominent.

Speeding upstairs and closing her bedroom door behind her, she shimmied out of her T-shirt and threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pretty floral top and a pair of comfy black heels. She expertly curled her hair and applied a light layer of make-up. Grabbing the nearest bag, she flung it over her shoulder and rushed downstairs. As she opened the front door she added some pale pink gloss to her lips.

Her heels clicked against the sidewalk, a group of guys wolf-whistled over to her as she crossed the road. She rolled her eyes and continued walking until she reached a familiar destination. She felt more energised after picking up some blood bags from the hospital on the way. The winds picked up and her blonde curls flew around her face in a vicious frenzy. She huffed in annoyance and walked inside The Grill.

She grinned when she saw the familiar face of Matt bar-tending. He must of returned from his adventure with Rebekah she thought. With a friendly smile plastered on her face, she skipped over towards him. "Hey Matt!" She greeted cheerily, "When did you get back? How was travelling with the She-Devil?" Caroline teased playfully.

Matt eyed her in confusion. "What are you talking about Caroline?"

"You and Rebekah?" Caroline prompted, she took a step back and stared into his blue eyes. Something was off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Matt shook his head and ignored her, heading back to work.

"Well that was strange..." Caroline muttered looking back at his retreating figure. Suddenly she caught sight of a familiar group in a booth. Elena, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie all sat around the mahogany table, talking in hushed whispers. She bounced over towards them.

"Hey!" Caroline smiled as she slid into the booth beside Bonnie and quickly wrapped her arms around her. "I was so worried about you Bonnie. Where were you?"

Bonnie looked at her incredulously and her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about Care?"

"How have you been? Where have you been? Why haven't you answered-" She questioned but was abruptly cut off when Damon put up his hands to stop her.

"Blondie we're busy please leave," Damon drawled, Caroline looked at him aggravated. What was with everyone today? Elena looked at her sympathetically and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No." She huffed in annoyance. One minute she was saving the world with them and the next they were acting like they didn't know her. No-one told Caroline Forbes to go away.

"We were never here. You came to the Grill, it was boring and you felt a bit too drunk so decided to go home and watch the notebook. You won't remember this conversation. Goodbye Goldie-Locks." Damon's pupils dilated as he looked at her. Was he seriously trying to compel her? Who did he think he was, an original? She scoffed at the thought and then got up and started walking away. If they wanted to be like that then let them.

"That was close. Blondie is getting more persistent." Damon said half-heartedly.

"She's our friend, I want to keep her safe." Elena replied in an almost monotone voice, she gripped onto Stefan's arm who remained silent.

"Friends don't like to each other for two years about the biggest part of their life." Damon pointed out and Elena sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business Damon." Bonnie snapped and scowled at the arrogant, raven-haired vampire sat next to her.

"She's only human, you know I don't want her or Matt involved in any of this supernatural stuff." Elena murmured whilst toying nervously with the necklace around her neck.

Caroline's eyes widened as she listened to their conversation. 'Only human'? She had been a vampire for over a year now. What was going on?

"Now back to the plan about the sacrifice... Wolf boy is at the hospital with Carol. Klaus told Alaric the sacrifice happens tonight-" Damon continued. Caroline's head began to spin as her mind rejected the information she was hearing. This wasn't right. The sacrifice happened ages ago. Klaus was already a hybrid. Caroline was a vampire. Carol Lockwood was already dead. Alaric was dead. Something was seriously wrong.

She couldn't even trust her own mind anymore. Everything she knew was wrong in this world...

**A/N: Tell me what you think and if you're confused about anything tell me! I will explain :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW thank you so much for all of the favourites and follows :) 5 reviews already! I'm sorry that this chapters isn't as action-packed as last chapter and it's more of a filler chapter where Caroline is accepting she's stuck in this alternate universe and coming to terms with that.**

**EtherealDamon: Thank you so much for the review! Yes, the first chapter needs to be understood clearly because Silas' words will become a VERY important part of the story in later chapters... :) **

**Rucky: Thanks for the feedback! :D Unfortunately the Klayley baby did happen and I am going to include it... But don't worry because it's not a big part of the story and I'm barely even going to mention it. Also I have my own idea about the 'baby' :)**

**cupcakesweetheart5: Thank you so much for the review! :) **

**MylovelyKlaroline: Thanks so much for leaving a review! I will be updating as often as I can, which is hopefully a lot :) **

**PsychVamp: I'm hoping they will be entertaining :) we won't see much of this entertaining factor until the fourth chapter when everyone sort of doesn't believe her... :p THANKS for the review **

After walking in the forest for a while to clear her head, Caroline came to a conclusion. The forest wasn't helping, being surrounded by nature didn't make her feel at ease. Bugs constantly buzzed in her ears, mud coated her shoes, the pollen in the air made her want to sneeze and she seriously needed a drink. This was how she ended up sat on a barstool in the Grill once again whilst nursing a cranberry vodka. She felt so much more relaxed here. Caroline weighed her options in her mind. She had to find a way home, she needed help. She needed a witches help. She suddenly had the urge to scream. How had she ended up here?

Silas' face suddenly flashed across her mind... Were these the consequences of killing him? She didn't have a shadow-self, she knew that for sure. What if instead of a shadow-self, she was encapsulated in a shadow-reality? This idea made sense and was the only theory she had right now. She mentally patted herself on the back. It made her feel at ease to know something about her situation.

If she had heard correctly, the sacrifice happened tonight... Klaus was around lurking somewhere. He didn't even know who she was yet. He wouldn't be able to help her either. The Klaus she knew was a secretly a hopeless romantic and actually showed kindness and compassion- well towards her at least. The Klaus she had known when he first arrived in Mystic Falls was a homicidal maniac. He was psychotic and rarely gave a damn about anything. Caroline instantly downed her drink and suddenly felt a little tipsy.

She was so confused but couldn't afford to sit around aimlessly. She was completely alone, no-one would believe her. She suddenly felt the tumble of emotions consume her and she hit her head on the surface of the bar for some comfort. She compelled herself some shots and ignored the disapproving looks sent her way as she downed each one. It may only be midday but these drinks were necessary.

This situation was too difficult. Was there even a way out of this? The urge to cry was rising again. Her emotions seemed to control her. Maybe she should just turn them off... Caroline's hand tapped out a pattern on the table, growing more frantic as her thoughts crowded her head. Letting out a loud sigh, she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't do this anymore. She wouldn't do this anymore. Nothing was helping her. She had no options. The outline of a switch became engraved in her mind as she fell deeper into her mind's own abyss. She could see the silhouette clearly now, it would be easy, just like turning off a light switch. That's what the humanity switch was, a light switch, as soon as it is turned off, all the light within the person disappears... Nobody would care anyway if she did it. Everyone who cared for her was at home and she had no way home.

Firmly she shook herself and the image of the switch faded slowly... Despite the harsh reality, she refused to become an emotionless robot with a painted smile. Elena's face flashed through her mind. Her threatening smirk when her emotions were off, she truly was like Katherine. Like Tatia. Manipulative. Although she loved Elena, Caroline's greatest fear was becoming her. She lost everyone then lost herself when her switch was flipped. Humanity is something to hold onto tightly with your entire being.

"Caroline?" She heard Matt ask from behind her. She lifted her head up from the bar and suddenly began giggling uncontrollably. She laughed to prevent herself from crying. "Come on. I may be mad at you about Tyler but I still care about your safety Care." Matt said as she let him lead her out the bar and into his car.

Mad about Tyler? Caroline pondered on those words. Had she still grown close to Tyler despite him believing her to be human? Had she still helped him with his werewolf gene? Something must of happened...

"Thank you." Caroline whispered as Matt drove up the driveway to the Salvatore Boarding house. He'd known not to take her home drunk to her mother. He hesitantly knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it. A guy dressed formally in a suit opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man in the suit asked politely in his British accent. His formal appearance fitted his formal accent perfectly. Matt eyed him nervously and Caroline couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as she saw Elijah. Inside she was leaping for joy. Elijah was known for being one of the more trustworthy and chivalrous originals. She had a chance that he would help her, a small chance but it was better than nothing.

"Hey, I'm Matt and my friend here is Caroline," Matt gestured to the blonde standing beside him, "I have to get back to work but Caroline is a little tipsy so I need Elena to babysit her. We're friends of Elena's by the way. Is Elena here?"

Elijah eyed Caroline and Matt suspiciously. "Yes. She's in the back room," He finally admitted, "I'll go get her." Elijah said before disappearing back into the house. Matt and Caroline stood there awkwardly waiting for Elena.

Suddenly her head poked out from behind the front door."Caroline! Matt! Hey..." Elena tried to sound happy to see her friends but this was the wrong day and wrong time. She had enough on her plate without adding a drunken Caroline onto it.

Matt looked at the time on his phone worriedly. "Hey Elena, I've got to go. My break finishes in five."

"Thanks for everything." Caroline smiled as Matt turned and waved back at her as he climbed into his car. His engine sparked and he pulled out of the driveway hurriedly.

Elena ran a hand through her hair in frustration and sighed. She held the door open gesturing for Caroline to enter and then disappeared back inside the boarding house. As Caroline was about to follow her inside, she suddenly walked into the barrier separating her from the boarding house. She sobered up immediately. She forgot that she'd have to be invited in...

"Care? Come on, come in. Let's get you some water." Elena called from inside. Caroline let out the breath she'd been holding as she walked past the threshold freely this time.

Elena hurriedly tucked Caroline into a guest bed upstairs, handed her a glass of water and left her to fall asleep. When Elena reached the living room she found Elijah and Damon still discussing the same topic as when she left.

"The elixir isn't reliable." Damon argued.

"Neither is the Gilbert ring. The doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence, the ring is designed for non-supernatural beings. It won't work." Elijah responded wisely. Before anyone could blink, Damon flashed in front of Elena, bit into his wrist and forced his blood down Elena's throat. Elena spluttered and Damon looked at her emotionlessly.

"There. Now we know she's coming back." Damon stated, Elena began to sob as she quickly ran into Stefan's arms.

"As a vampire... What have you done Damon?" Stefan asked glaring daggers at Damon as he comforted Elena in his arms. Elijah watched the scene in amusement, straightening the collar of his suit casually.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care what she comes back as, so long as she comes back. I won't lose her."

Elena froze as she looked at him, she hadn't expected him to just come out and say it. Her initial anger softened slightly at Damon's words and she suddenly felt a warm sensation fill her body.

"I'll never forgive you for this Damon. This is unforgivable." Elena said coldly, she was lying and she knew it. Could she ever truly hate Damon? Hurt filled Damon's eyes as Elena's words took effect on him...

Elijah picked up the bottle of elixir. "Well, I guess you won't be needing this anymore." He said as he placed the ancient vial back inside the pocket of his blazer.

Damon gritted his teeth and then cleared his throat. "Plan is still as follows: Creepy crossbreed guy has all his ingredients, he breaks the curse that the original witch placed on him, during the time of his transition he'll be at his weakest. That's where witchy comes in to weaken him more and Elijah has the pleasure of killing him." Damon stated in his usual sarcastic way. Each person in the room nodded, agreeing with the plan. It seemed foolproof enough.

"Great plan. Didn't work." Caroline suddenly chided from behind them. She sat on the chair next to the fire, innocently playing with one of her blonde curls.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I know... Next chapter will be longer :) Next chapter is back at the Mystic Falls we all know! Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is back in reality... Next chapter is everyone's reactions. **Postponing their reactions for dramatic effect ;) I am so grateful for all the favourites and follows and so happy for all the positive feedback, I hope I don't disappoint! THIRTEEN REVIEWS :D I am unbelievably happy!**

**Crazybookworm1998- thank you for your review! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for your review :) About the Klayley baby, you need to accept it. The baby happened. You're going to have to see it on the show so deal with it. It's my story, I won't change it just to please readers. Just no.**

**PsychVamp: Thank you so much for yet another great review! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for leaving a review! I'm happy you're looking forward to seeing the reactions :D**

**Any Mouse: Thanks so much for the review :) **

**My Vampire Romance MCR: Glad to see you're enjoying it so far! Thank you so much for leaving a review :)**

**EyesLikeLiquidFire: Thank you for your review! :) I'm happy to see that you're intrigued! Klaus will be making an appearance soon...**

**EtherealDamon: Thank you so much for a SECOND review! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the ending to it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"There must be a balance..." _A voice chanted as it fled past the three vampires ears at an alarming speed. The car came to an abrupt halt. The three inhabitants looked towards the empty seat where Caroline had been sitting moments prior in horror; Damon's grip on the wheel tightened almost imperceptibly.

"What the hell? That was borderline creepy." Damon sputters, breaking the eerie silence. "What just happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena desperately reaches out and touches the empty space. "Oh my god." She breathes, covering her hand with her mouth. The strawberry scent of Caroline still lingers in the car.

Stefan suddenly opens the car door and flashes out at a supernatural speed. He stands beside the car and turns his head to search for any signs of Caroline. The road is dark as nightfall has finally fallen over Mystic Falls, the only source of light is from the cars headlights. He sighs deflatedly and climbs back into the car. Damon and Elena look at him expectantly for answers.

"There's no-one out there. It's like she's disappeared into thin air." Stefan concludes as he closes the car door and frowns. Elena looks around frantically and then tears start to stream down her face because Caroline could be dead. Damon quickly wraps his arms around her and pulls Elena tighter as the girl's shoulders start to shake. Soon even he feels sadness because he was fond of the blonde vampire who he loved to tease and was one of his closest friends. His eyes connect with Stefan's through the rearview mirror and he tries to smile reassuringly.

First Lexi, and now Caroline... Stefan thinks as he tries to discretely wipe away the tears that are forming. He tries to keep his composure because he knows that they won't give up until they find Caroline.

Elena and Damon break apart and Elena slowly tries to stop the tears to no avail. Damon rubbed his hand over his forehead and tried to think rationally about the situation. He leaned his head back against the fabric of the car seat and then suddenly gripped the steering wheel and lunged the car forwards. Elena let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden action as the car continued to speed down the road.

"We need to get home and we need to get witchy now." Damon explained, his eyes glanced at the cars dashboard and nodded contently as he saw he still had a fair amount of petrol.

"Bonnie's visiting family." Elena's voice filters through the car carefully. Jeremy could help them contact her since Elena heard him talking to Bonnie nearly every night on the phone.

"Then she needs to get on the first flight home," Damon said keeping his eyes on the road, "I'm sure she'll shorten her little trip for Blondie's sake."

Elena physically flinches at the mention of Caroline and more tears escape her eyes. Stefan leans forwards and gently squeezes her shoulder.

"Elena we're going to find her," he keeps his voice soft and even and Elena turns and smiles at him thankfully. They fall into silence, the same thoughts crowd their minds. Was this something to do with Silas? Where was Caroline? How where they going to get her back? Could they even get her back?

"There's one job I absolutely refuse to do," Damon states as he pulls into his home's driveway, "I am not going to be the one to tell Klaus that the girls he's obsessed with has disappeared." He lets this declaration sit in the air, watching realisation flutter across Elena and Stefan's faces.

Klaus. Elena had completely forgotten about Klaus. She knew something had transpired between Caroline and Klaus on the night of graduation but Caroline refused to give her the details. Caroline wanted to keep her conversation with Klaus to herself, it made it more special and intimate that way. Elena panicked, she also was sure that Klaus cared deeply for Caroline- in his own way. Did he even deserve to know after everything he had done?

"I'll do it," Stefan says softly, "Maybe he could help us. We need as much help as possible right now." Stefan was right, Klaus was one of the most powerful people on the planet and was certainly in league with some powerful witches. His help would increase their chances of finding Caroline greatly.

"Small problem. The only person who had a way of contacting Klaus is gone." Damon looks up and clarifies calmly, he steps out of the car and flashes to open the door on the other side for Elena. She smiled and pressed her lips softly against his as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her. Elena linked hands with Damon and threaded her fingers through his as they walked side-by-side to the front door.

"We do have a way to contact Klaus- but you're not going to like it," Stefan replied caustically as he followed Elena and Damon into the boarding house. Damon gazed levelly back at him, his dark and mysterious eyes inscrutable as he gestures for Stefan to elaborate.

Elena's eyebrows furrow in confusion at Stefan, she looks at him searchingly for a moment before he sighs in surrender, "Katherine. She's in contact with Elijah who's in contact with Klaus."

Elena freezes and her back stiffens at the mention of her doppelgänger. A moment passes where Damon seems to digest Stefan's information. He looks directly into Elena's wide eyes and notices her frigid posture.

"No. I won't consort with that manipulative bitch." Damon answers, the annoyance and finality is obvious in his voice. Stefan shrugged nonchalantly. Sure, he hated Katherine but he could tolerate her by necessity.

"Damon," Elena begins softly, "I can't stand Katherine either but this is for Caroline. Caroline who has been with us through everything. Caroline who put her life on the line constantly to save us, to save me. Caroline, our friend. Please, she needs us this time Damon." Elena pleads with her eyes to Damon who glances away momentarily, Elena levels him with a full on desperate stare, reaching across to grip his hands and squeeze encouragingly.

It takes twenty minutes for them to track down the apartment where a very human Katherine inhabits and five more minutes for them to convince her to invite them in. She lives alone and the apartment is plain, she can't compel herself extravagant things anymore. Katherine misses the perks that came with being a vampire.

"Finally here to come and kill me?" Katherine snaps, she looks between the couple, noticing the way Damon stands slightly in front of Elena and the way Stefan lingers behind in the doorway. She gives Stefan a sickly-sweet smile and then her lips curve into her trademark smirk.

"No, we need your help." Elena says softly and Katherine's eyes light up with intrigue. She ponders on Elena's words for a heartbeat before answering.

"Pity."

Damon grits his teeth impatiently and the veins begin to turn black underneath his eyes."Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Damon drawls, then in a split second Katherine is no longer next to Elena. Damon has her across the room, pinned to the wall with his hand on her throat. "I could break your neck without a second thought, do we understand each other?"

"Damon." Stefan and Elena say simultaneously. Stefan takes a step forward to intervene but Damon hears the warning tone in their voices and let's go of Katherine in defeat.

"Will you help us?" Elena asks tentatively.

Katherine tilts her head in thought, considering her options for just a second before coming to a decision. A thin, predatory smile spreads across her lips, and the mischievous glint returns to her eyes. "Fine then," she sighs, "What can I do for you?"

"We need to get in contact with Elijah." Damon states as he walks back to stand infront of Elena protectively. Curiosity instantly filters across Katherine's eyes and Damon holds up his hands before she has chance to question them. "You don't get to know why. This isn't up for discussion."

"Hmm... Okay." She replies finally, falling onto one of the couches in the middle of the room and pulling a white iPhone out of her large leather purse. She scrolls through her contact list and waits for Elijah to pick up. He picks up after two beats and the two began talking in a language that neither Damon or Stefan recognised. It was a dead language. She suddenly stands up and saunters to the other side of the room, writing something down on a scrap of paper.

When she hangs up, she turns to the three vampires standing before her and smirks.

"Well?" Damon quizzes in an annoyed tone. He talks to her as if it were a chore and she was unworthy of his breath.

"What's in it for me?" Katherine glances at him a little bemusedly and pours herself a glass of scotch, keeping the piece of paper safely trapped between her fingers.

"What do you want in return?" Stefan asks.

Katherine turns and looks at Stefan seductively, "You." She purrs. Stefan rolls his eyes in response and stalks towards her. Katherine giggles at him and rakes her eyes up his perfectly sculptured physique. "Okay. Fine, I want you turn me." Stefan and Damon look at each other wearily.

"Why haven't you convinced one of your past lovers who are obsessed with you to turn you by now?" Damon can't prevent the sarcastic remark from falling past his lips.

"I don't want to be sired to one of those half-brained idiots." Katherine clarifies, her heel is tapping against the floor and she licks her lips in anticipation.

"So you want to be sired to one of us?"

"No, but I can't prevent being sired. I wouldn't mind being sired to Stefan." Katherine's heels click as she walks until she's stood in front of him. "Imagine it Stefan, me tending to your every whim and call," She slowly slid a finger down his chest, "I'll even let you call me Elena." Katherine whispered into his ear, her voice dripping with seduction. Stefan pushed her away in disgust.

"Just do it Stefan. For Caroline." Elena called over and Stefan shook his head violently.

"No. Don't give her the satisfaction." Damon insisted.

Stefan rubbed his temples in frustrstion, "Look Katherine. You either tell us what you know or we lock you in our cellar, wait for the vervain to leave your system and compel it out of you." He said menacingly and feels satisfaction as the smirk is wiped off Katherine's face.

"You wouldn't." Katherine states incredulously.

Stefan puts his hands on her shoulders and stares directly into her eyes, "You and I both know that I would."

"Fine." Katherine spat, "here's his address," she handed the slip of paper over to Stefan. "Just so you know, he refuses help with the any plans that involve the downfall of his brother. Also if you want to speak with him, you need to go to this address and talk to him personally face-to-face. He doesn't trust phone calls anymore." Katherine said venomously, she may be human but she still doesn't like to show vulnerability and she strives to still be as fierce as ever. "Now leave, I've grown tired of your presences." She ordered and held her front door open.

"Come on let's go." Elena said, grabbing onto Damon's arm for support as they walked out of Katherine's apartment. As Stefan began walking out the door, Katherine clutched onto his shoulder.

"My offer still stands." Katherine said, remembering their 'time' together when Stefan was human. Stefan's eyes cloud for a split second, and she thinks he might be remembering too but then he pushes past her and she watches his retreating figure deflatedly.

"New Orleans, seriously?" Damon snorts, they're back in the car and the slip of paper with Elijah's address is in Damon's hands.

"We have no other options Damon. Jeremy said Bonnie's not answering her phone and Klaus is our last hope. I'm sure he'll be as hellbent on getting Caroline back as we are, if not more."

"I think you overestimate Klaus' obsession with her. The guy has no heart, there's no reasoning with him." Damon replied. "I've gone along with everything so far Elena, for you and for Stefan."

"Me?" Stefan asks in confusion from the backseat.

"Blondie is your bestfriend. I owe you since I kind of killed your last one." Damon admits apologetically as his mind drifts back to Lexi. They had to get Caroline back, she was apart of their little dysfunctional 'protectors of Mystic Falls' family. "Okay... Okay. Let's go on this suicide mission get Blondie back."

Elena quickly flung her arms around his neck and silenced her lips with his. Damon responded enthustically and deeped the kiss, Elena traced her tongue over Damon's lips and his tongue invaded her mouth, a moan suddenly escaped from the back of Elena's throat. Her heart fluttered and her hands were suddenly tangled in Damon's hair- Loudly Stefan cleared his throat, reminding the couple that he was still there. They instantly pulled away and Elena flushed crimson at what she'd just done in front of her ex-boyfriend.

"What's our next move?" Stefan asked unfazed, his mind was too focused on getting Caroline back to be petty and jealous.

"Airport. We can get new clothes when we get there." Damon jolts the car into gear and before either of them can comment, he's navigating the car onto the motorway and is heading on-route to the airport. Stefan raises his eyebrows and shrugs back into his seat. Elena's eyes widen and she chooses not to seem too shocked at Damon's spontaneous actions. He actually seems to genuinely care about Caroline's safety.

Elena smiles and leans her head against the window, looking out at the passing scenery. Her lips still tingled from her and Damon's kiss and she smiled as she noticed his hair was still ruffled from where she'd tangled her hands in it. Elena shook her head, she should be thinking about Caroline. She had disappeared in this car. Where was she? Was she okay? Elena prayed for her safety and vowed she would do everything to ensure that Caroline was returned to them.

By the time Stefan, Damon and Elena reached the address Katherine had reluctantly handed them, all they wanted was answers. They had all managed to get some much needed sleep on the flight and fed from a blood bank on the way. They abandoned the white BMW that they had compelled from a tourist and parked around the block from the residence.

As soon as they climbed out of the car, they were met with a lively atmosphere. The sound of music and laughing filled the streets and the hustle and bustle of people crowded their path. Elena looked around speechlessly, this place was very different to the small, quiet town she had grown up in.

"You're all new." A woman suddenly says as she stands in front of the trio. She withheld an aura of utter confidence. "You live by Marcel's rules now." She chuckled as she was swept back into the crowd.

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and then he shrugged, leading the way thorough the crowd and to Elijah's address.

"Weird," Damon commented as he grasped Elena's hand and followed Stefan. They ventured into the enormous front garden where they were greeted by the sight of the huge mansion up close. They hadn't expected anything less from an original but still. Surely Elijah didn't live here alone?

Stefan hesitantly knocked on the door and after about half a minute, they all heard the twist of locks from the other side. They were half expecting to see Elijah clad in a dapper suit, they were half expecting to see a random stranger due to Katherine giving them the wrong address. However they were not expecting to see the one person they weren't prepared to see yet as the door swung open. They had no explanation yet.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asks irritably as he studies the group of familiar faces on his doorstep. He feels a tad disappointed as he realises she hasn't joined the trio on this trip. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of her blonde hair, hiding behind her friends but instead he was greeted by the three imbeciles who had attempted to kill him on more than one occasion and no Caroline. They glance up at him sheepishly and he grits his teeth and glares at them darkly...

**A/N: I know, I'm with-holding the reactions again... Next chapter is full of Caroline and alternate universe explanations and reactions :) let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay we're back to AU :) I am so grateful for all of the follows/favourites and feedback! **

** EtherealDamon: Thank you so much for a THIRD review! :) glad to see you enjoyed Katherine and her mischief!**

**Ktclaire99: Thanks so much for the review! :D **

**PsychVamp: Thank you so much for the THIRD review! I like to leave cliffhangers to make it more interesting... And torturous :)**

**Rucky: Klaroline moments are happening... Soon... Very soon... Thanks for reviewing :)**

**MylovelyKlaroline: Thank you for your review! You'll just have to tell me when my delena is showing and I will tone it down :) **

**hopeless637: Thanks for the review! :D Interesting theories, I kind of have a plan for how the shadow-reality will affect the reality... This isn't time travel though and therefore all the klaroline happened in reality. There's a very important reason why Caroline was sent to the day of the sacrifice :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all property of Julie Plec :/**

"Don't listen to her, she's delusional." Damon stated amusedly, "I think it's the long term effects of compulsion." Damon adds and Caroline had to exert a large amount of effect to not roll her eyes.

"Hey, it's a warning." Caroline holds her hands up defensively, "Take it or leave it. The plan doesn't work."

"Oh really? How would you know?" Damon said, exasperated. He scoffed at the clueless blonde and turned his attention back to the other people in the room. Elijah was watching Caroline intently as he spied the lapas lazuli ring on her finger and confusion graced Elena's face. Stefan stared impassively at the scene.

Caroline sat there in silence. What should she tell them? How much should she tell them? Did they even deserve her help? Damon took her silence as answer enough. "You wouldn't know, because you know nothing." Damon inquired jauntily, he gave a small smirk, the irritating kind that Elena loved and generally pissed Caroline off.

Damon followed Elijah's gaze and looked at her daylight ring in mild surprise. "Who turned you?"

"You're a vampire?" Elena splutters in disbelief, betrayal evident on her face. Caroline shrugged of her jacket and let out a deep breath. She looked around the room and the curious faces. Was this really necessary? Did she have to explain herself?

"She could be compelled, this could be one of Klaus' distractions." Stefan prompted looking away from the blonde, "We need to talk to Bonnie and Jeremy to check that they're okay." Elena nodded slowly, agreeing with Stefan.

"We need to get into contact with Tyler and keep Caroline here so we know she's safe." Elena added and Caroline scoffed at them. Seriously? She refused to stay here, she needed to talk with Elijah privately. She looked over to the original and sighed. She couldn't talk with him without arousing suspicion, she really didn't think this through.

"I am not compelled. Damon when you end up with a werewolf bite, don't think I won't come and say I told you so." Caroline said knowingly before speeding at a supernatural speed out of the boarding house. She had to get away and wait for the ritual to be over and done with, exactly the way it had been done originally in her universe. That offered some certainty that all of her friends would survive the ritual. Before she could speed past the threshold, Elijah stood in front of her and snapped her neck.

Instantly Caroline was plunged into a dark abyss as her limp body was caught by Elijah and carried down to the salvatore cellar.

T_he last thing she remembers was being forced to consume someones blood and then getting her neck snapped, waking up and consuming a different kind of blood. The woman whose blood she drank on the second occasion told her that it would complete her 'transition' and she was destined for something special. Darkness consumed the majority of the hallow room she was shackled in, the candlelight from one small lantern caused flickers of brightness to enlighten the walls. Tyler breathed heavily beside her as they waited for a savour that would never come. Sharply, her lungs inhaled the air around her; the taste of thick dust coated her throat as she coughed. Tyler's body began to twitch sporadically beside her and the painful crunch of bones filled the void of silence. The full moon was definitely upon them. A look of concentration filtered across Tyler's face as he fought with his natural urges._

_"I don't know if I can hold it off." Tyler admitted deflatedly. This was how they were going to die. As sacrifices for some 1000 year old asshole so he can complete some stupid ritual. She thought about it and suddenly felt the urge to laugh. It wasn't that the situation was funny, it was far from it. It's just if she was going to die, at least she was going out in some prolonged melodramatic way. _

_She sighed and slouched back into the wall, accepting her fate was the only thing she could do. Her skinny jeans weren't exactly the comfiest things to be stuck in and her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulder in disarray. She knew her eyeliner was probably smudged and she was suddenly glad that she could reach her face to wipe it from underneath her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her stomach and tucked her arms around her legs. The chains around her clashed as she moved around._

_Letting out a loud sob, she buried her face in her hands, letting her warm salty tears tattoo her face. As quickly as her tears fell, she wiped them away. She would be strong. She would go out there confidently and show everyone that even in her final hours, she was 'Okay'. Now wasn't the time for her to be consumed by the trivial things she would miss: prom, graduation, college, a wedding, a chance at a normal life, meeting 'the one', watching her friends grow up happy and have families of their own... _

_"Urgh!" She sighed, shaking her head back and forth as she banished any negative thoughts from her mind. This was the time for positive reflection on her life, not for her to fall into a cycle of self-pity._

_Tyler grunted as another wave of spasms took over his body. Caroline eyed him worriedly and then looked towards the lantern as the last of the wax burned up and the light disappeared. The room instantly fell into darkness and Caroline reached out to grasp Tyler's arm, reassuring both herself and him that they were okay. _

_Her 'friends' had told her nothing of the supernatural world hidden within her own. Tyler had been the only person to trust her enough and tell her. Tyler turned and looked at her, a mix of sympathy and understanding graced his features as he nodded. She smiled as warmly as she could before turning away and looking into the corner of the room where she could see shadows dancing on the walls due to the moonlight dimly filtering through the room._

_A young woman suddenly appeared before them as she caused all the lanterns along the walls to burst into flames. She exuded an aura of absolute confidence as she turned smugly and smirked at both Tyler and Caroline._

_"It's time!" The witch stated as two of Klaus' vampire henchmen came in and grabbed Caroline and Tyler from the cell where they had been imprisoned. They were then violently dragged through the forest until they reached a small clearing within the mass area of trees and bushes. _

_Caroline instantly recognised the figure who was trapped inside a circle of flames to be Elena. Caroline's eyes widened and her breathing hitched as she suddenly realised the severity of the twisted situation she was in. _

_At first Elena looked towards Caroline and Tyler in confusion until she realised what Klaus intended to do. Elena shook her head violently as she realised Caroline and Tyler were due to be the other sacrifices and if Klaus succeeded, they wouldn't be awakening after the ritual like her. She refused to have two more people she cared about taken away from her. _

_"Caroline! No I won't let you be sacrificed, don't worry I will get you out of this!" Tears were streaming freely down her face by this point as she screamed and then ran a hand through her long brown hair in frustration. _

_Caroline was thrown onto the forest floor aggressively and soon a large circular wall of fire surrounded her too. The same was done to Tyler and Elena had been held captive in her circle of fire for some time now. The vampire henchmen left and all that was left was Caroline, Elena, Tyler and the witch. _

_Caroline looked over to Elena and tried to give her a reassuring smile but Elena still looked at her wide eyed and panicked. This was like the look they used to share before going into an exam but now they were going to their possible demise. _

_"I take it that everything is going as planned?" A new voice questioned, it was male and British and Caroline instantly knew it was Klaus by the way Elena physically flinched away from it. _

_This was it, Caroline supposed. She was going to die. She refused to look up and see the face of her murderer._

_"Yes everything is according to schedule. We have the doppleganger, the werewolf and the vampire. Do you have the moonstone?" The witch questioned and then indicated to each person who were trapped in flames. _

_ "500 years spent looking for this," Klaus pulled the moonstone from his pocket and admired it, "you can see why I'm a little weary to give it up." He sighed and then reluctantly handed it over. _

_"The moon is in exactly the right place." The witch exclaimed, inhaling a deep breath and feeling the power from the moon coursing through her veins._

_"Let's get started then." Klaus smiled broadly as dimples formed on his face. Caroline shuddered and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself._

_A blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest. Every set of eyes turned to look at Elena. _

_"You can't do this! You can take me, there's no way you can take Caroline and Tyler too!" Elena stated crossing her arms over her chest and trying to be as threatening as a human could be. Klaus looked at her in amusement. _

_"Oh, and why's that? I'm pretty sure I can do just about whatever I like love." He drawled and then indicated back over to the witch to start the ritual. Elena's face portrayed despair and rage. _

_"No. You do not get to kill two people I care about." Elena said defiantly._

_"Elena it's okay. There's nothing we can do." Caroline replied. Klaus looked over to her for the first time. He was struck instantly by her angelic face and the gentle tone of her voice. He stared at her, appreciating her beauty and when you have lived forever, you have to appreciate certain things. He gave her once over before weighing his options in his mind. Slowly a smirk graced his features as he turned away from her, nothing would distract him from breaking this curse._

_"I've been waiting a thousand years to break this curse, what makes you think I'll stop because of your personal ties with my werewolf and vampire?" Klaus questioned and Elena stared at him in desperation. Tyler was curled up on the floor as his spine caused his body to twist in awkward angles. Caroline just stared blankly into the flames that surrounded her. _

_Caroline suddenly began moving, she ran through the wall of flames but before she could go anywhere, one of Klaus' henchmen ran a stake through her heart._

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. Realisation dawned on her. That wasn't a dream, it was a memory or a vision of what could have been- what should have been. That's why she was sent to this night, this was the night when her shadow-universe-self died. In this world she had been sacrificed instead of Jenna.

But Caroline had prevented this set of events from happening by being captured by Elijah and locked in the Salvatore cellar instead. She had already messed with this universe and set it onto a different path, it becoming more alike to her own universe each second... Can two alike universes co-exist or will they overlap? She didn't know, she didn't stay in school long enough to sit down and hear her physics teach talk about the possibility of multiverses. She wasn't even sure if they taught that. She was too busy mixed up in supernatural drama, the same drama that had led to her being trapped in this place.

Caroline huffed and stood up from the cold stone ground, she noticed that sunlight streamed through one of the other cells. She'd surely been knocked out for a couple of hours? It was just past midday when she was placed in the cell, it should be nightfall. Unless she had been out for longer than she first thought and it was morning. Had the ritual happened?

Caroline thinks back to her confrontation earlier... It could have run a little smoother she concludes. Instead it ended with her being flung in the cellar. The cellar! An idea suddenly formulates in Caroline's mind. Stefan has told her all about the cellar, it's origin in the 1800's and how prisoners escaped... She flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder and gets to work.

"I told you so." Caroline whispered as she opened the door to Damon's room and finds Elena sitting on his bed as he withers in pain. Sweat covered his brow and his muscles clenched. Caroline winced slightly, she knew the effects of werewolf venom. She had suffered them firsthand- twice. Klaus had always came through and saved her though.

"Here to gloat?" Damon mutters, shifting his position so he can sit up and glare at her. She takes a deep breath to settle her nerves and her annoyance.

Elena slowly stands up and eyes her wearily, "How did you know?"

Caroline takes a hesitant step forwards and mirrors Elena's stance. "Let me guess, Tyler bit Damon after he went to save him from being Klaus' sacrifice? He went to save him to try and postpone the ritual and it didn't work out as planned. Elijah betrayed you and Klaus is still alive." Caroline stops and takes a step closer towards her childhood friend, "And Klaus used Jenna for the sacrifice." Caroline adds in a sad, soft tone.

Elena's eyes downcast as she thinks of her aunt. "Yes but how did you know?" Elena repeats.

Caroline sighs, she needs to let the events pan out the same as they did at home. She needs her friends to trust her. It's time to lie her ass off.

**A/N: Caroline isn't ready to come clean yet. She needs to wait for Klaus to return and gain his trust again... I suppose one of Klaus' groupies killing shadow-reality-Caroline doesn't exactly count as a klaroline scene... If anyone needs me to clarify anything I will :) Klaroline moments WILL happen! We've barely even begun yet with this story :) let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We are in AU again :) I am unbelievably grateful for all of the positive feedback and follows/favourites! THIRTY THREE REVIEWS! You're all amazing :)**

**Guest: I promise to update as often as I can :) thanks for reviewing **

**justine: thank you so much for your review :)**

**Guest: Thanks for your review! Here's the update :)**

**Lisa: thank you for reviewing :) **

**Guest who doesn't want to read my story: THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY. **

**TashaLewis19: Thank you so much for your review! :D **

**hopeless637: Thanks for reviewing again! Steroline friendship is going to happen :) They are best friends forever and ever.**

**Guest: thank you for reviewing :) remember Elijah is 're-united with his family' aka daggered at this point.**

**PsychVamp: She's got her work cut out for her thats for sure! Thank you for all of your brilliant reviews they are greatly appreciated :) **

**EtherealDamon: Thank you for yet another great review! I've got half of prank nights chapter written and I'm happy so far with it :)**

**VerusSanguis: Aww thanks so much for your review! I read your story 'All Kinds of Crazy' a week or so ago and I absolutely loved it! **

A lie is just a great story which someone ruined with the truth Caroline reminds herself. Providing that the truth doesn't come out, she is simply telling a great story. Just be natural, breathe she reminds herself. Her palms begin to sweat and she tries not to show how nervous she feels. She's knows that she's overthinking and that never helps. Moments seem to drag on and Caroline instantly looks panic-stricken because she probably should have said something by now. She can feel Elena and Damon scrutinising and assessing her as a therapist would assess a mentally deranged patient.

"It all started the day before yesterday," Caroline begins and she feels relief course through her veins as her voice comes out evenly, "I was walking home from the Grill and," she takes a deep breath, words are tumbling out of her mouth at random... Okay the Grill, she can work with that, "I was walking and I heard someone breathing behind me. _Right_ behind me. They said my name in a weird whisper... Figuring it was just Tyler or one of you guys trying to mess with me I turned around. There was no-one there. I was a little creeped out by this point as you can imagine so I practically sprinted home."

Caroline doesn't even know where she's going with this. It sounds like some creepy cliche horror scene, all she needs to add now is some eerie fog, an unnecessary sex scene and a killer in a mask hiding behind her refrigerator door and it's basically every horror film she's ever seen.

She looks directly into Elena's eyes before continuing. "However when I got home, I saw that my mom was back because her car was parked in the driveway so I relaxed. Before I could knock on the door, something or someone grabbed me, th-they forced me to drink their blood and then they snapped my neck," Caroline suddenly starts crying and Elena wraps her arms around her comfortingly. The tears are real, everything she's been through in the past two days is starting to take its toll on her.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Elena hushed in reassurance as Caroline's tears continued to fall.

"Get on with the story." Damon orders, he's becoming increasingly impatient and the werewolf bite is causing strange hallucinations. He's suddenly back in 1862... He can clearly see Katherine giggling as he playfully chases her around the grounds of the house; her long hair flies wildly behind her as she runs. Damon blinks and his hazy eyes can see the image of Caroline and Elena again. Caroline's story is a distraction and a form of escapism from the pain and memories.

Caroline pulls away from the embrace and let's Elena go as she dries her tears, swallows hard and wills herself to continue. She needs to come up with a culprit to put the blame on for now. A number of faces flash through her mind before landing on one. She mentally smirks. She's going to get Klaus into so much trouble and he doesn't even know it. He's actually innocent of this crime but it's not like he doesn't deserve the blame.

"When I woke up again... I was in a strange apartment and there was a guy there. He said his name was Klaus and that I was in transition. He compelled someone into the apartment and told me that if I didn't drink their blood, I would die... I felt the need to drink and it was like I couldn't stop myself... Before I knew what was happing, my transition was complete. He told me to give you guys the message that your plan didn't work. He says that he knew everything you were planning and you couldn't even blink without him knowing about it. I didn't know how to react, I thought he was crazy because I'd never experienced anything supernatural. I started to get flashbacks of withheld memories and realised that everything he was saying was true." Caroline looks at Damon accusingly. Elena watches the scene sheepishly.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "The compulsion was necessary."

"We wanted to keep you safe." Elena adds gently.

Caroline sighs and goes back into storytelling mode,"Klaus said he'd set up a trap, Tyler was a distraction to buy time whilst he 'prepared'. He told me that I could leave and he'd come and pick me up the next day for the sacrifice but I came here and was locked in the cellar instead."

Elena looks at the blonde sympathetically and this caring stare causes a pang of guilt to radiate through Caroline. She's lying through her teeth and is amazed at how easy it was. But then she suddenly wishes she'd made some notes because there's no way she'll be able to remember all of that story. Liars have to have good memories.

"Where did you get the daylight ring?" Damon suddenly asks her suspiciously, he is still sprawled on the bed as the werewolf venom works it's way through his bloodstream. Even now, as he lies dying, he has the energy to be questioning her. Caroline watches his irregular breathing patterns worriedly, but remembers that Stefan is selling his soul for the cure so she shouldn't panic. The arrogant vampire will be okay soon enough she reminds herself.

"Klaus' witch. He said he couldn't let his sacrifice get burnt by the 'pesky' sun." Caroline says in a very poorly impersonated British accent but Elena and Damon still get the point. Damon seems to accept the answer as he leans his head back against the pillows. Beads of sweat continue to gather on his forehead and he shakily raises a hand to wipe them away.

"How did you know about Jenna?" Elena asks and her voice breaks slightly.

"Vampire hearing. Vampirism has it's perks." Caroline answers quickly without hesitation.

Elena looks guilty at Caroline, "I'm sorry that we jumped to conclusions Care. You've been through a lot, we all have."

"It's okay." Caroline breathes, she's about to open her mouth again and argue about why they kept her out of the loop for two years but her anger softens as she sees Elena watching Damon lovingly. She's gripping his hand tightly and the moment suddenly seems too intimate for Caroline to be present. She feels like an intruder, "I'll let you guys have some time alone." She says as she silently moves towards the door and closes it behind her. Elena looks gives her a thankful look on the way out and then turns her attention back to Damon.

Caroline can't help but feel pity for Stefan. Her best friend is out taking one for the team whilst the girl he loves is canoodling with his brother. The same brother who he is risking his own life to save. She wishes she could go and save him now but that could greatly impact the outcome of events.

Caroline's mind wanders back to home... It's strange because home is so close and yet so far away at the same time. She wonders if time is the same for them or if it passes more slowly or quickly. Has she been gone there as long as she's arrived here? Her friends. Are they looking for her? Can they help her get home? Have they told Klaus?

Klaus. She hates to admit it but she misses him just as much as she misses her friends... Maybe even a little more than her friends. He'd grown on her, gotten underneath her skin and she'd let him. There was always an intense look in his eyes when he stared at her, and it scared her a little bit, it made her heart flutter ridiculously in her chest. Klaus had a sweet side that Caroline liked to think he reserved just for her. They're both broken, she's neurotic and insecure whilst he's murderous and distrustful. Caroline can't help but think that their broken pieces seem to fit together well. He was the one person who made her feel like first-choice...

She wishes she could reach out and contact them all in some way. This universe is unfamiliar... Despite Caroline having already lived through most of the events here, it isn't home. One thing is certain in Caroline's mind: she's got a long way to go. If only she could think that her friends were looking at the same sun, the same moon and stars but they're not.

"It's okay to love them both." Caroline hears a female voice say tauntingly, "I did." The voice echoes through the house and Caroline can hear Elena's sharp intake of breath.

Katherine. Caroline realises, she's here to give Damon the cure. Caroline feels slightly more relieved now that Damon's healing instead of deteriorating. As soon as Katherine is there, she's gone again. Caroline hears the front door slam softly and knows Katherine has gone back to running from Klaus. Just as she's done for the last five hundred years.

Elena and Damon will be aware of the sacrifices Stefan made by now. Damon will be cured. There are consequences as always. But there will always be consequences. She needed Stefan to become 'The Ripper' once again so that everything panned out the same. He's overcame it once and she's certain he's strong enough to fo it again. She sighs and wishes she could just skip past all of this nonsense and get to the point in time when she's certain Klaus will return: Senior Prank night.

**A/N: Klaus' return next chapter. Stefan next chapter too! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WELCOME TO PRANK NIGHT! It will be revealed why Caroline was originally human in the shadow-universe later... Much later. Thank you so much to everyone who has been following, favouriting and reviewing :)**

**Lisa: I understand you perfectly, yes she lied and said Klaus turned her into a vampire when he didn't because she needed something to explain her vampirism :) because in this universe she was supposed to be human like Matt. Thank you for another great review! :)**

** hopeless637: it would basically just screw everything up, you're jumping ahead a little, remember that the truth always comes out in the end :) thanks for the review!**

**TashaLewis19: thanks for reviewing! I've got a klaroline scene written but I'm not using it yet... :) Klaus is going to be in basically every chapter from now on!**

**Clarity23: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! :)**

**PsychVamp: thanks for reviewing as always! :D**

**EtherealDamon: I can tell you that Klaus is going to find out about her lying and it's going to be a very interesting confrontation... ;) Thank you so much for consistently reviewing!**

**justine: thank you so much for reviewing! There are going to be many klaroline moments in the following chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It's almost like she's trapped infinitely in déjà vu. The days seem to get easier to re-do because she's done them once before, they seem to blur into each other and pass without too many disasters. Sometimes Caroline finds herself so engrossed in this universe that she forgets about the existence of her own.

There's one thing she's done differently this time and she hopes it doesn't change anything too much... Her relationship with Tyler. She couldn't lead him on feelings aren't the same for her, their spark had died out a long time ago at home so Caroline figured she'd rather not even light the fire here. Sure he still gives her lingering looks and she knows he's in love with her but the feelings aren't returned. _It won't be enough for you, _Klaus words ring through Caroline's mind. She sighs reminding herself that Tyler did save her again when her dad tried to torture her for the second time.

Caroline knew she could have prevented her dad from trying to 'fix' her but then that could have impacted other events so she let him burn her. The torture he used didn't hurt as much as his hateful looks. Her dad was dead in reality, he hated vampires so much that he decided to die rather than become one. She'd rather have him alive and hating her existence than dead and accepting her.

The rest of the gang spent most of their time trying to track down Stefan and Klaus. Caroline didn't waste her time, she knew where they were and why they were there. Tennessee. Chicago. Klaus' obsession with his hybrids.

Elena spent the majority of her time worrying about Stefan and battling against her growing feelings for Damon. Caroline remembers Elena's reaction when she accused her of 'switching Salvatores' and smiles at the memory. Caroline may be happy for her friend and Damon but she's still very much 'Team Stefan' all the way.

It's a seniors tradition to start the school year off with prank night. Caroline leans down and slowly fixes a mouse trap in place on the floor. She's always been a perfectionist and she wants the pranks set up flawlessly despite the fact that she knows that Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah will come and crash the party.

The door suddenly swings open and Caroline knows it's only Matt due to having already lived through this. He steps on some of the traps and they suddenly swing shut, erupting a roar of 'snaps' to filter through the classroom. The lights suddenly switch on and Matt instantly sighs in relief as he sees Caroline, Tyler, Elena and Bonnie.

"Oh come on! Seriously? Do you know how long it took for us to set all of this up?" Caroline huffs re-cycling the exact same dialogue as last time. Matt grins at her and she rolls her eyes in mock-annoyance.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler teases.

"Clearly." Matt replied.

Caroline glances at her clipboard before turning back to Matt. "How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year."

"Yeah Matt," Elena says amusedly, "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised that any of you are doing this." Matt says honestly.

Everyone in the room shares a look, "Caroline's making us." Bonnie laughs.

Caroline raises her eyebrows conspiratorially,"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't-"

"-And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finishes for her. Technically Caroline wasn't even a senior anymore, she had graduated. She was supposed to be going into college, not re-living senior year in high school.

Caroline pulls her tongue out playfully, "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame." Tyler declares, he looks towards Caroline affectionately, "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." He adds before picking up his bag and disappearing out of the room and down the hallway.

Caroline sighs, he's not going to give up easily. She knows Tyler could care less about senior prank night and is only acting like he cares to try and please her.

Elena casually picks up the superglue from the table and begins to make her way out of the door.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaims at Elenas retreating figure. "Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories!" Elena calls over her shoulder chuckling softly.

Bonnie turns to Caroline and they grin at each other warmly.

"I love you!" Caroline calls and she can hear Elena giggle as she makes her way down the hallway. Caroline shakes her head and her and Bonnie begin resetting the mouse traps that Matt set off.

Any moment now, Klaus is going to make his presence known. Her stomach flips at the thought. She swallows her nerves and tries to think of what she's going to say...

"I'm going to go smear honey on some lockers," Caroline says excitedly, "I think Matt may want some company putting toilet paper in the pool." She adds smiling brightly at Bonnie.

"Have fun!" she hears Bonnie yell enthusiastically. She smiles to herself, glad that she can still manage to get her friends on board with her trivial high school schemes despite them only just discovering her vampirism. Bonnie had been far more accepting in this universe and Caroline figured it had something to do with the hard times she had been going through with Jeremy. She needed all the support she could get.

As Caroline begins to smear the honey on the sophomore's lockers, she hears someone stand behind her. Her head whips around and her hand flys to her chest.

"Tyler! Don't do that!" Caroline breathes, she's a little disappointed to see the werewolf, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry..." Tyler shrugs apologetically as he leans towards her. He's got that look in his eyes again, he looks at her like she's the only girl in the world. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about Care," Caroline suddenly feels uncomfortable under his stare. She can see the way his eyes keep briefly flickering down to her lips. She feels like she's suffocating because she can't deal with this right now. She attempts to back away from him but her back is suddenly pressed against the lockers as she backs up.

She hesitates, "Then talk."

Tyler's eyes light up as he takes her answer as encouragement enough. He quickly leans down and is about to capture her lips with his. Caroline has the urge to supernaturally speed away. It's intimate to Tyler but simply awkward to her. She'll simply turn her head to the side and have to face the kicked-puppy look on Tyler's face.

"You two are adorable." Rebekah's voice filters through the air. Tyler suddenly pulls away and Caroline looks over to the blonde original brightly. Caroline can't prevent the smile from breaking across her lips. Saved by the bell doesn't even cover it. Caroline could just hug Rebekah right now.

"Do we know you?" Tyler asks dryly, just when he had his chance, she'd spoilt it.

She points to the blonde girl against the lockers first, "You're Caroline, Elena's friend," Rebekah pauses for a moment and then turns to look at Tyler sinisterly, "Which makes you Tyler. The werewolf."

Caroline finally speaks up, "Who are you?" She asks in false curiosity. It's a stupid question because she already knows exactly who Rebekah Mikaelson is. She knows her more about her than than a lot of people know. She can relate to Rebekah to a certain level and hates to admit it but they have a lot in common. Their blonde hair. Their constant strive to be noticed. Their loneliness. Perfectionists. Daddy issues. Klaus' protection. The list could go on forever. If Rebekah didn't loathe her and her friends, she was certain that they would get along given all of their similarities.

"The new girl." Rebekah smirks before the veins become present underneath her eyes and her fangs protrude from her gums. Caroline knows exactly what she's about to do. She speeds over to Caroline and Caroline jumps out of the way before Rebekah can snap her neck. She's mixing prank night up a little...

"We'll go with you," Caroline declares, "together." Caroline says linking her hand with Tyler's so Rebekah gets the message. Rebekah seems to consider her for a moment and then she suddenly latches one arm around Tyler and one arm around Caroline and drags them violently into the gym.

"Get off me!" Tyler struggled to move out of Rebekah's grip and Caroline discretely rolled her eyes.

Rebekah turns around and looks at the werewolf, "Hush now."

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah." Klaus suddenly says as they enter the gym, "Word of warning... She can be quite mean."

He's here. Caroline feels a violent fluttering in her stomach and covers her mouth to hide her giant grin.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah huffs before throwing Tyler on the floor towards Klaus; her strong grip on Caroline doesn't waver.

"Leave him alone!" Elena yells as Klaus stalks towards Tyler and picks him up.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus says whilst he bites his wrist and forces his blood down Tyler's throat. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry."

Caroline suddenly feels conflicted... She knows that the blood of the doppelgänger will make successful hybrids. She has the power to help and prevent a couple of unnecessary obstacles such as Matt nearly dying.

She hears the sudden sound of bones breaking and notices that Klaus has snapped Tyler's neck. She gasps as does Bonnie, Elena and Matt. Klaus grins menacingly.

"He killed Tyler." Matt says in disbelief at the scene.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena reassures.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Klaus declares, he then turns to his sister. "Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

"Have me do the boring work." Rebekah huffs,"I'm going to go and have some fun with my new plaything. The werewolf's pretty little girlfriend." She smirks.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Caroline says defensively as Rebekah picks Tyler up from the ground and begins to drag him and Caroline out of the gym and away from Klaus.

"Seemed pretty cozy to me." Rebekah commented.

"We were not." Caroline scoffed.

Rebekah's mouth drops open at the argumentative baby vampire. "Clearly were." Rebekah says cuttingly.

"Not. We're just friends." Caroline clarifies, an acidic tone is replacing her usually bubbly one. Why is she arguing with an original? Especially why is she arguing with a very short-tempered Rebekah?

"Didn't anyone tell you to never argue with your capturer?" Rebekah asks rhetorically.

"Didn't anyone tell you that those jeans are last season?" Caroline snaps back before she can stop herself. Klaus watched the banter in amusement before turning his attention back to other three people in the room.

Rebekah scowled and dragged the blonde out of the gym aggressively. Caroline can hear an arrogant Klaus as he continues to threaten her friends.

Caroline suddenly panics because she knows can stop all of the suffering that her friends will have to undertake. She makes her decision.

Caroline thrashes in Rebekah's grasp and attempts to escape. "Wait! I know how to ensure that Tyler will live! You need-"

Rebekah interrupts her. "Come on, stop sprouting nonsense. We're going to have some fun."

Klaus is suddenly standing behind Rebekah. "Bring the girl back in the gym. Let her talk." He orders. Rebekah rolls her eyes and lets Tyler drop on the gym floor once again as she actually lunges to grab a handful of Caroline's T-shirt and yanks her closer to Klaus.

Klaus' blue eyes fixate on her, "By all means love, tell us what you know."

Caroline feels her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't part of her original plan. "You're missing an ingredient." She finally says, "a _very_ important ingredient." She repeats for emphasis.

He's inscrutable and steady as he gives her an intent, unblinking stare. "Go on." He says encouragingly, he walks until they are toe-to-toe and motions for Rebekah to let her go. Rebekah reluctantly complies and takes a step back.

She's too far down the line to stop now. She's going to tell him and she knows it. It is with these conclusions on her mind that she turns back to the little group. All eyes on her when she decides to speak up again, "When in transition, the hybrid must consume the blood of the doppelgänger."

**A/N: Soooooo... PRANK NIGHT PART TWO? Okay next chapter is back in reality where the gang have some explaining to do to reality-Klaus... I'm making you guys wait a little longer ;) I feel nasty for the lack of klaroline so far but believe me its going to happen. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: FIFTY-THREE REVIEWS :O Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favourited also!**

**TashaLewis19: thank you for reviewing :)**

**Clarity23: thanks for the review! :D**

**justine: I am glad you're enjoying it! :) thanks so much for reviewing!**

**dragon81: I'm sorry about the 'whilst', I'm am British but I don't know how my nationality affects anything. I rarely use the word 'while' and I had absolutely no idea that it had that effect. Thanks for pointing that out to me :)**

**Rucky: I will take your suggestions into consideration :)**

**PsychVamp: Thank you for always leaving brilliant reviews! :D**

**redbudrose: It won't change the future in reality because it isn't time travel :) klaroline scenes are being written right now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lisa: thank you so much for your great reviews! :)**

**Amy guest: thank you for reviewing :p**

**KlarolineMania007: thanks for leaving a great review! :)**

**EtherealDemon: thank you for reviewing as always! :) there will be some Caroline and Rebekah friendship because obviously they are destined to be practically sisters but there will be rivalry too and I'm glad you like what I did with forwood :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon is the first to speak up,"We have a problem. A big problem." He realises that it's a little vague and an enormous understatement but Damon can't exactly come right out and say that Caroline had vaporised in his car. He'd rather keep his heart and head attached to his body.

Klaus glowers at them all. He's got enough to deal with on his own here in New Orleans without adding whatever conspiracy is happening in Mystic Falls onto his list. Klaus inspects the Salvatore brothers and notices the prominent bags under their eyes from sleeplessness, he then observes the doppelgänger and notices that her eyes are heavy lidded and her usually olive skin is paler then usual. He sighs inwardly and dreads to hear what problem they have that would leave him as a last resort.

"I don't see how your little predicament affects me." Klaus drawls, leaning casually against the doorway of his house.

Damon begins, "It's kind of a funny story actually-"

"-Except it's not funny at all." Stefan finishes for him.

"Yeah..." Elena says nervously, Damon nudges her slightly and she levels him with an appraising glare.

Klaus narrows his eyes, "Get on with it, I've got bigger issues to resolve."

"It's about Caroline." Stefan relents and he hears Klaus' sharp intake of breath and sees the the way his harsh exterior breaks for a split second, his vulnerability showing slightly before the viscous, relentless mask is back up.

Those three little words instantly change everything. Klaus' ears perk up and he genuinely looks worried. What is so special about this one girl? _She's beautiful, strong and full of light._ She shines and lights up a room as soon as she enters. She's not like a star though. Stars are bright but they're small and all too alike from afar. Caroline stands out in a crowd. She's more like a firework; she's bright and loud and unescapable. And you barely have enough time to marvel at her beauty before she's disappeared again, leaving your night sky nothing but a cluster of stars once more.

"We lost her." Damon finally admits quickly. Somewhere, in the rational part of his brain, he knows he should of put it a little less bluntly and a little more sensitively.

"You what?" Klaus hisses dubiously. He was hoping they'd said something a long the lines of '_she's had a nervous breakdown because her college dorm room is the wrong shade of carnation pink'_. This answer caught him off guard.

"What I meant to say is that Caroline has momentarily disappeared and we're not exactly sure of her location..." Damon clarifies. The trio pause and watch carefully for Klaus' reaction. His face is a mix of conflicted emotions that doesn't help to indicate anything he's feeling to anyone.

"We have no idea where she is. You need to help us. Please." Elena says pleadingly.

"Elaborate," he orders before anyone has chance to blink. His hands clench into fists and Damon begins to wish he had just waited in the car. Elena shrinks away and Damon takes a level stance in front of her as both reassurance and protection.

Klaus can barely think clearly. Caroline. His Caroline. She's missing. She could be dead. He may never see the way her mesmerising blue eyes light up again. He needs her in his life, anything else is unthinkable. She's his beacon of light at the end of the tunnel.

"While we were on a rescue mission to get Stefan back. Long story cut short- Silas appeared. We had all had a little brawl and Blondie managed to yank Silas' heart from his chest. We started driving back home and she fell asleep and then she just disappeared." Damon explains in a brief summary. He ponders on what's he's said and checks he's mentioned all the key events. "Oh and weird voice flew into the car and whispered something weird." Damon adds.

Klaus suddenly pales. This isn't the usual kind of 'disappearance', he doesn't even know if it's trackable. He had assumed the trio meant that Caroline had finally took his advice ventured outside the small town of Mystic Falls and they hadn't been told that she had left. These are an entirely different set of circumstances. He couldn't have been more wrong. Despite this, Klaus can't help but feel impressed. Caroline had killed Silas, apparently she had ripped his heart from his chest. He knew she could take care of herself at least wherever she was.

"There must be a balance." Stefan mutters as he recalls the fateful nights events.

Damon pauses, turning around to look at him in confusion,"Huh?" He asks dubiously.

"That's what the voice said." Stefan shrugs.

"Get your witch. Now." Klaus snaps through gritted teeth. Marcel can have New Orleans for now. Nothing is more important than finding Caroline to him.

Elena sighs in a deflated manner,"We can't. Bonnie's not picking up her phone and we don't know where she is."

"How comforting," Klaus takes a deep breath to regain control and stop himself from ripping their hearts out. He calmly pulls out his phone and begins scrolling through his contacts. He presses dial raises his iPhone to his ear and waits impatiently for his brother to pick up.

"Elijah, you are in the French Quarter are you not? ...Good, bring as many witches as you can. Powerful ones. Bring Sophie," Klaus pauses and rolls his eyes at Elijah's words, "I don't have time for your questions. Just do it." Klaus commands and then ends the call.

"So?" Damon asks, Klaus simply ignores him and swings the door open wide.

"You can come inside and follow me." Klaus says, granting them permission to enter his home. They follow him past the threshold and through the endless extravagant corridors lined with multiple doors.

A familiar werewolf from Mystic Falls pokes her head from out of one of the guest rooms; she looks distastefully at the Mystic Falls gang. They look at her with the same amount of venom. Klaus ignores her and continues guiding the trio towards two grand doors.

"What is Hayley doing here?" Elena asks as they enter the library.

The room is dimly lit, there are hundreds upon hundreds of rows of bookshelves. Every wall is covered entirely by first editions and leather-bound novels. It's impressive to say the least and basically a bookworms wet-dream. The decor is slightly pretentious as the room is adorned by antiques and priceless artefacts that had probably been compelled from numerous museums over the centuries. A large wooden table is situated right in the middle and the trio instantly take refuge on it.

"Turns out hybrids are fertile. I knocked her up." Klaus shrugs. The three vampires splutter and turn around in their chairs to look at him.

"What is this? Twilight?" Damon asks sarcastically, "You're joking. He's joking. You are joking right?"

"If only I was." Klaus grumbles as he begins pulling some ancient grimoires out of his special collection.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayley asks incredulously as she makes her presence known in the doorway of the library. Klaus levels her with an irritating look and continues looking through the bookshelf.

"Out," Klaus says before she has enough time to get an answer. When she stays rooted in the doorway, he turns around and glares at her with enough power that she quickly scurries out of the room with twice the speed that she entered. The door closes behind her with a slam.

"Does Caroline know about this?" Elena quizzes and takes Klaus' complete silence and vacant stare as answer enough, "This was a mistake. We don't need your help." She declares. Elena knows that Caroline harbours some feelings for Klaus and that this would destroy her. He has the potential to break her heart.

"Elena we need his help to find Caroline. He cares for her well-being too." Stefan speaks softly and keeps his voice even as he tries to reason with her. Elena crosses her arms over her chest in response.

"If he cared, he wouldn't have slept with one of the people that she hates most in this world." She hisses back extremely audibly. Klaus has the decency to actually look remorseful.

"I did it because I cared. The wolf-girl couldn't be with Tyler and I had no chance with Caroline so we both opted for settling." Klaus admits honestly.

Elena rolls her eyes."That makes no sense." She says roughly. She doesn't care if this guy is a thousand years old and a thousand times more powerful than she is, no guy will hurt her friend and get away with it.

Klaus doesn't flinch, instead he hesitates, "Love is the strangest, most illogical thing in the world." He blanches smoothly.

Elena's mouth drops open. Love? Klaus loves Caroline? She didn't even think the guy loved his own family considering he locked them in boxes for centuries. But no, he does love her blonde childhood friend. He loves Caroline. Elena sits there as her mind processes Klaus' words thoroughly.

"Love?" Damon scoffs unfazed, "Clearly you're incapable of that as it's a feeling. It _actually_ requires emotion and isn't fuelled by hatred or revenge."

"That's were you're wrong about me, I care a great deal for Caroline." Klaus injects, he's about two seconds away from snapping Damon's neck like a twig.

Damon's eyebrows raise,"Oh really? Then why do you-"

"Enough arguing. This isn't getting us any closer to finding Caroline." Stefan interrupts. The hybrid and the vampire glare at each other but they do finally stop their pointless argument.

Klaus rubs his temples in frustration and pours himself a glass of scotch to take off the edge. _If you drink enough alcohol, it tastes like love_ he salutes and raises his glass to that quote. He drinks the scotch in one swallow and then turns his attention back to the Mystic Falls gang. As the burning liquid flows down his throat, Klaus dumps the grimoires onto the large wooden table.

"You look up tracking spells," Klaus pushes one of the books towards Damon, "Doppelgänger, you look up vanishing and disappearing spells," He says as he hands another grimoire over to her, "Ripper, you can help your ex-girlfriend. Disappearing curses and spells are tricky and unreliable." He says as he pushes the remaining pile of books towards Stefan.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Damon asks as he watches Klaus stand and look through the shelves of his library before he returns with a pile of aged-parchments with barely-there symbols scrawled all over them.

Klaus takes a seat at the top of the table and begins sorting through the papers, "I'm going to look up dopplegangers and 'shadow-selves' in this research since I'm fairly certain that none of you speak Aequian." Klaus says in a clipped tone that makes Damon stop questioning and start reading. The sound of turning pages fills the silence as the four of them begin to scour the books and research for answers on how to find Caroline.

After about twenty minutes of pointless translating, Klaus stands up. His chair scrapes across the floor and Stefan, Damon and Elena look at him accusingly. "I've got to make some calls and find out where Elijah is with the witches." Klaus explains as he turns and flashes upstairs.

He walks at a mundanely human speed down the hallway and stops in front of a familiar room. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he walks into the bright room. It's the only room in the house where light filters in from every angle and the walls are actually a bright colour. The room itself is essentially bright and so it should be, it is after all _her_ room. It's a room where he keeps all his memories of her. Klaus walks over to the table and picks up a sketchbook. He flicks through the multiple sketches of her until he lands on the one he wants to see.

There is an aura of jubilance surrounding her like a halo. Her hair is curled to perfection, her eyes are wide and happy but best of all... her look is directed at him. He made her face light up that way. He made her smile. This is the last memory he has of her, it's the final time he saw her. It's when he spoke to Caroline on the night of graduation. He smiles softly as he remembers the way she giggled and didn't flinch away when he said that he would be her _last love_. He still intends to be, he will find her. When he finds her, he'll never let her go again. She's never going to go out of his sight. That's certainly the one thing he's sure of right now.

He doesn't care if he has to search every inch of the earth, he would go further than the ends of the world for her. They will find her... _No matter how long it takes._

**A/N: next chapter is prank night part 2! Tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome :) You'll be happy to know that due to some *ahem* things that will be happening in future chapters, this story's rating may change... **


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't seriously believe her," Rebekah huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Who did this blonde bimbo think she was?

Caroline stifled a gasp as Klaus grasped her shoulders and pulled her close. He searched frantically for any kind of glint of manipulation in Caroline's eyes. Her look was determined and honest, it held no sign of deception. Her theory made sense... It wasn't like she had any reason to lie, why would she want the werewolf boy to die? The certainty in her blue orbs concluded that she was right. She wasn't lying.

Caroline didn't turn to look at the confused faces of her friends and instead she continued to look at Klaus. His face was inches from hers; he was close enough that she could feel his breath brush her lips. If it had been any other situation, Caroline would have blushed. She could feel her heart rate rapidly increasing as he leaned closer. Her breath hitched. Suddenly he let her go and took a step back. She sighed in a mix of relief and slight disappointment.

Tyler's body suddenly shook and his head whipped around to take in his surroundings. He sat up straight and sucked in a deep breath. Tyler surveyed the scene before him and his eyes widened as he reached up to feel his neck that had previously been broken.

"You killed me," Tyler accused in bewilderment. Before he could answer, Klaus flashed over to Elena and dragged her towards the werewolf. Elena flinched as Klaus dug his nails into her wrist until he broke skin and blood flowed freely down her arm.

"Drink." Klaus commanded as he held Elena's wrist invitingly towards the werewolf. Tyler shook his head violently and looked at the hybrid in horror. This Klaus guy was crazy. "Look, you're in transition, you either drink or you die. Simple decision if you ask me."

Dark veins filtered across the underneath of Tyler's eyes. His fangs protruded from his gums and he looked away trying to resist the bloodlust. The aroma of Elena's blood invaded his nostrils and infected his senses. He didn't want to. Tyler refused to bite Elena. Despite his minds decision he couldn't control his vampiric senses as he leant forwards and sunk his teeth into Elena's flesh. Elena winced inwardly and began feeling weaker and weaker while Tyler quickly swallowed the sickly sweet red liquid. Klaus grinned at him sadistically.

Caroline flashed over and yanked Tyler off Elena's arm. "Enough Tyler, let go," She pleaded as he forced his way out of her grip and turned to look at her. His eyes glowed gold as his fangs flashed and the veins creeped across his cheekbones. Transition was complete.

"_That_ is a good sign," Klaus smirked as he looked at his first successful hybrid. The blonde beauty was correct. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing... How on earth did _she_ of all people know?

"Elena isn't going to be your personal walking blood bag, just so you know." Caroline stated defiantly. "If you try to kidnap her, we will all rescue her and bring her back anyway so don't bother."

Caroline felt a rush of confidence. She knew exactly what was going to happen so why not use this information to her advantage? She was too busy trying to stop changing the future in this universe that she forgot that she was a million steps ahead of everyone in this world. Why bother working so hard to ensure a future that she didn't plan to stick around for? She needed to get home, not re-live her life in a twisted world.

Elena pulled her arm protectively to her chest and looked towards the blonde in confusion.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Klaus asked forcefully as he stalked towards her. What gave her the right to order him around? He was the original hybrid after all. Mikael's face flashed through his mind and he growled at the thought of the blonde being apart of one of Mikael's schemes... Mikael was still contained, wasn't he?

Caroline smiled warmly and looked around the room at Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler who were all eying her suspiciously. She looked around for Damon but then remembered that he was off with Katherine and Jeremy trying to find a way to kill Klaus. Caroline grinned mentally at the thought of Damon's face if he knew what she knew about him and Elena. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she answered Klaus' question by gesturing at the people inhabiting the room,"My friends. That's who I work to protect and I won't let you hurt them."

This seemed to fuel Klaus' fury as he pinned her against the nearest wall. His body was pressed against hers and she looked at him in mild surprise. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you? How tempting it is to snap your pretty little neck?" Klaus drawled as he ran his hand down her neck, slowly over her pulse point and finally across her chest.

Caroline swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and tried to ignore the way her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at his touch. He was threatening her! Why was she thinking about him in that way when he was prepared to kill her? She threw her feelings to the back of her mind and reminded herself that this wasn't the Klaus she knew at home. This Klaus wasn't in love with her and he could easily kill her... She'd handled this Klaus before, she could do it again.

"For starters, stop groping me." Caroline said fiercely as she pushed his body off hers and instantly missed the warmth, "Secondly, snapping my 'pretty little neck' won't kill me, nor will it answer any of your questions. Thirdly, I'd appreciate it if you didn't continue to talk to me like I'm one of your minions Klaus." Caroline hissed. Sure he could kill her but she'd take her chances. Klaus was dangerous but these people hadn't witnessed the things she had. They had no idea of the minimal danger Klaus held towards the likes of 'The Five' or Silas. They were in for a really crappy year...

Rebekah wolf-whistled and looked mildly impressed towards Caroline. "I like her." She declared. Bonnie and Matt looked at each other worriedly... What was Caroline doing?

Ignoring his sister's comment, Klaus focused his attention fully on the blonde vampire. "What makes you so sure I won't rip your heart out right now sweetheart?"

"You would have done it already." Caroline shrugged amusedly. She had leverage over him... Lots of leverage.

Klaus glared, he was growing tired of her games and her lack of response to his threats, "Are you suicidal love? What makes you think that you can get away with talking to me like this and not suffer the consequences?"

Caroline grinned, it was such a 'Klaus' thing to say. She knew how she was going to answer this question without hesitation.

"Someone once told me that there's a whole world waiting for me," she began gently, remembering the words that had been uttered to her with such passion long ago when werewolf venom was tearing away at her life, "Great cities and art and music…._genuine_ beauty," she whispered the last words softly, her eyes glittering with tears that had yet to slide down her cheeks. She felt her heart warm at the memory... Those words had moved her when nothing else had. It was such a dark day in her life, one of the worst days that she'd ever experienced and Klaus had managed to fix it all with the utterance of a few beautiful words. "I have yet to experience these things and I believe that I'm not leaving this world until I do. So no I'm not dying tonight."

Klaus looked at her mesmerised, the perplexed expression remained on his face as his hand rested on her shoulder, the intensity of his gaze was scorching. "This isn't over." He whispered huskily into her ear. She closed her eyes instinctively waiting for some violent impact or snap of her neck that never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Klaus and Rebekah had disappeared, a gust of wind replaced where they had been standing. The gang waited no time before bombarding her with questions.

"What was that about?" Matt quizzed first.

"What's going on? Do you know that guy?" Tyler asked possessively. At least he was a hybrid like her was at home...

"Care to explain?" Bonnie added.

"Caroline?" Elena asked softly.

Caroline spared a glance at each of them and sighed in relief... Luckily this time round, Elena remained in the gym with the rest of the gang but Stefan didn't. Klaus had taken Stefan with him again... She was so stupid. She had changed stuff. She was never getting home. Klaus was never going to trust her. Fuck.

Caroline groaned and looked up at the ceiling, her hands instantly reached up and rubbed her temples and then moved to cover her eyes. Maybe if she wished hard enough, she'd open her eyes and be home. She pictured home and concentrated on her friends and her mom and Klaus... Slowly, she removed her hands from her eyes and peeked at the people around her. Caroline held back the urge to sob. Her plan certainly didn't work and she still had four confused sets of eyes analysing her. How did she get herself into these situations? She's practically the definition of neurotic and this wasn't helping.

"It's a long story... Really long... I'm tired and please can you give me a minute." Caroline told them after a long pause, "I have a lot on my mind and you have no idea what other stuff is going to be hurtling our way."

"I don't understand. How did you know Elena's blood would save Tyler? And you don't know what stuff is going to happen either..." Bonnie trailed off quietly, her expression was one of confusion.

"But I do. I know what's going to happen." Caroline muttered, "Look I can't tell you guys everything because its dangerous but I'm not from here-"

"We've know you our entire lives Care, we know you're from here..." Elena stated softly. They really didn't get it.

Caroline looked at her sadly, "That's partly true... Look I really can't tell you much. Just trust me please. I know a lot more than you think and I'm here to help you. All of you." She emphasised on the last part, she wasn't exactly lying. She would help them but it wouldn't be easy. How could they trust her when she was supposed to be clueless, kiddie-pool Caroline Forbes?

Avoiding confrontation, the blonde ran at a supernatural speed out of school and back home. When she reached her house she saw her moms car parked outside she sighed in relief and greeted her cheerfully as she entered the house and then raced upstairs.

Daylight streamed through her windows and Caroline cursed the sun for signalling that it was morning time already. After a long night of tossing and turning, Caroline opened her eyes and looked over to her phone which was vibrating and ringing and generally pissing her off. Assuming it was her alarm she pressed ignore and slowly crawled back under her blankets. It was barely five in the morning and her first day on senior year didn't start for another four hours.

Just as she'd finally got back into her comfortable position, her phone began again. She snatched it off her bedside table and brought it to her ear. "What?" She snapped irritably.

"Hey Care! Damon's back and Stefan's home too. We think that we have a way to get rid of Klaus." Elena chirped down the other line.

"Yay." Caroline yawned not listening to Elena, "Can we talk about this later?" She muttered into her pillow.

"Nope. Please can you just come over here so we can discuss the plan and you can explain to is what happened last night."

No was Caroline's instant response but the nagging in the back of her mind ordered her otherwise. _You've got to gain their trust_, Caroline reminded herself. "Fine." She grumbled as she rolled out of bed and sat up to look around her room. She could feel something lumpy under her bed sheet and she curiously stood up and pulled the object out. This object was recognisable anywhere... It was her phone, identical to the one that she was talking on. She perked up instantly.

"Come quickly." Elena urged.

"Okay I will. Bye." She said as she hung up and smiled as she began looking through her phone from her reality. The network said 'No Service' and Caroline looked at it in disappointment. Clearly she wasn't going to get a signal in an entirely different universe. She looked at the battery and quickly plugged it on charge. This was her sanity. This phone reminded her that she wasn't crazy and she truly was from a different Mystic Falls. She grinned upon seeing the background on her phone: it was graduation day and had a smiling picture of her, Bonnie and Elena all in their graduation caps and cloaks. She missed everyone so much even whilst surrounded by the slightly younger and naiver versions of her friends.

Caroline threw her phone on the bed allowing it to charge as she grumbled on her way into the bathroom to take a shower. Her memories, her daylight ring and now her phone were the only things she truly had from home.

She listened to her old voicemails on the way over to the Salvatore Boarding house and laughed as she heard one from Stefan telling her that he was wearing his 'hey-it's-Tuesday' look. She missed her friend and hoped she could help bring him back from his downward spiral again. By the time she reached the door she was listening to a voicemail from Klaus.

_Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favourite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me._

Her face instantly lit up at hearing the voicemail and she slowly knocked on the door.

"I'm so glad your here." Elena breathed as she ushered Caroline inside and led her into the living room.

"Hey blondie," Damon greeted, "I hear you argued with the big bad wolf. I'm _very_ impressed." He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and plopped down on the sofa, "Yeah I gave him a real run for his title of alpha male. He ran away like a little scared puppy with his tail between his legs." Caroline said sarcastically.

Damon's grin got wider, "I almost forgot that you could be fun." He paused for a moment, "speaking of you and fun, where's Klaus' new hybrid?"

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes for a second time. "How should I know? Tyler is sire-bonded to Klaus at the moment."

"Sire-bond?" Damon repeated.

"You do not want to know. Believe me." Caroline said in a knowing tone.

Elena cleared her throat, "We're getting off topic." She reminded them.

"Okay blondie. I'm told that you're apparently smarter than you look," that comment earned him a cold glare, "no offence. Anyway, I'm going to run a name past you and I hope that you can help."

"Get on with it..." Caroline sighed.

"Does the name Mikael bring anything to mind?"

Caroline's back stiffened and she turned to look at Damon incredulously. "Yes I know who Mikael is. He's a vampire hunter who is also a vampire. He's also 'Papa Original'."

Damon's eyebrows rose so high that they threatened to reach his hairline, "Papa Original?"

"He's Rebekah's, Elijah's, Finn's and Kol's father but he's technically not Klaus' biological father since you know his mother Ester had an affair with a werewolf. Do you guys seriously not know the story of the Originals yet?" Caroline asked in surprise. Elena and Damon shook their heads and looked at her in sudden interest.

Caroline sighed, the tale of the Originals was tragic but it would help her friends if they knew who they were dealing with in advance.

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Damon asked sarcastically. Caroline knew that they'd find out the story eventually so why not tell them?

"I am." Caroline replied easily, "The originals lived in a village that was once neighbors to a village of werewolves and one night, Klaus and their youngest brother, Henrik, snuck out to see the men change into wolves when it went wrong, and Henrik was killed. The family was distraught and the loss made Mikael become obsessed with making the family invulnerable. His wife, a witch, the Original witch, aided them in becoming vampires but nature found ways of ensuring that they had weaknesses. The Original siblings believe that Ester, their mother, was killed by Mikael due to her indiscretions with the affair but truthfully Klaus killed her." Caroline finished, she had just revealed one of Klaus' darkest secrets.

Damon shrugged, "Their family is screwed up. I thought me and Stefan had problems." He muttered sarcastically.

"Damon this isn't a joke," Caroline stated irritably as she ran her hand through her blonde curls,"Please tell me that you didn't wake up Mikael. He's dangerous."

"Blondie we know what he's capable of but that's why he's our only chance to get rid of Klaus." Damon told her frankly.

Getting rid of Klaus was their priority yet again. Caroline sighed and thought of what had happened when they killed Finn. Sage began to cough up blood and she died also because she was from his bloodline.

"You really don't understand. We can't kill Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her arms above her head.

"Why?" Elena asked curiously.

Caroline let a silence pass over the room before answering. "If an original dies, every vampire from their bloodline dies."

Damon was first to let his opinion shine, "Why should we trust you? One minute you're all dance committees and cheerleading and now you're practically the supernatural all-seeing-eye!"

Caroline frowned at his words, she knew they'd all be distrustful. "Because I'm your only hope right now at us all surviving through this. You're going to have to live with the fact that I know a lot and you're lucky that I'm even sharing this information."

Damon stared her down for a few moments, his jaw set and his eyes dark and angry.

"Why would I lie about any of this?" Caroline asked and then calmly took a deep inhale of breath, "I _meant_ what I said. I'm here to help you."

Damon shifted his gaze between Elena and Caroline. "Say we do actually believe you... What's our next step?"

"Our next step is to forget about Klaus and make Stefan normal again." Caroline said firmly.

Damon shook his head,"No, Klaus is our biggest threat."

"I wish he was." Caroline muttered.

Elena contemplated Caroline and Damon's conversation. "There's worse things than the Original hybrid?" She asked quizzically.

"He's the Original pain in the ass for sure, but yes much worse things." Caroline huffed.

Elena stood up and turned to shoot Caroline a confused look, "So we focus on bringing Stefan back?"

Ignoring Elena, the blonde sunk deeper into the sofa. "This is crazy," Caroline moaned aloud as she put her face in her hands. All she wanted was to be back home where all of this was already sorted out.

After coming up with a plan to help focus on bringing back Stefan's humanity, Caroline finally left the boarding house with Elena. It was time for school and all Caroline wanted to do was to crawl back into her bed.

Her first two lessons went by in a blur and she focused her time of thinking of a way to get Klaus' trust without losing her friends trust.

As she began to set up the field ready for cheer practice, she heard Stefan tell Elena that he was there to protect "Klaus' human bloodbag." Caroline frowned and looked away before focusing her attention back on her cheerleading. The other cheerleaders began to arrive and start stretching to get ready for practice.

Caroline pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail and smiled falsely as Rebekah walked towards her. "Let me guess, you're here to join the team?"

Rebekah smirked back at her, "I'm here to steal your spunk, your popularity and maybe even your boyfriend."

Caroline looked at her completely unfazed. How well did that work out for her last time? Rebekah ended up spending half of her time trying and failing to get Matt's attention.

"Go ahead she-devil." Caroline sang back. "Oh and by the way... Welcome to the team." She grinned as she threw Rebekah her best Barbie smile and indicated for her to join the squad. The original growled menacingly and stood in line. As Caroline began, Rebekah continued to scowl and shoot mental daggers at her. Caroline grinned triumphantly, she was going to enjoy this practice after all.

Caroline arrived at the familiar back-to-school-bonfire and grimaced as she looked around at her drunken class mates and extreme PDA from couples. _Seriously_? She rolled her eyes and walked through the party until she found Damon. She gave him a knowing look: their plan to restore Stefan was being put into motion. Without the ghosts, there was no Lexi to confront Stefan. This time, Caroline would have to do the honours.

Damon sat next to a giggling Rebekah and shamelessly began using his 'Salvatore Charm'. She averted her gaze and spotted Stefan taunting Elena, saying that she was 'jealous' of Rebekah because she had feelings for Damon. Their plan was working for now, just like it had last time round.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't have time to personally reply to everyone's reviews like I usually do but thank you all so much! You're all amazing :) Next chapter is still within the shadow-reality. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

The ashes from the bonfire caused flecks of red and gold to rise up into the sky like fireflies. Caroline watched them dance across the darkness as she discretely rounded the corner behind the bleachers, there she saw that Elena and Alaric had succeeded in tranquillising Stefan with vervain. The vervain was from the stash that the blonde had stolen from Carol Lockwood earlier that evening. The usually broody vampire lay emotionlessly and Caroline felt a pang of guilt shoot through her as she stared at his motionless body.

"Now what?" Alaric asked as he placed the remaining vervain darts into his pocket, Elena looked at the blonde vampire for her answer.

Caroline eyed the unconscious Salvatore brother wearily, "Now we get him past the party without drawing attention to ourselves, get him in your car and get him to Forbes jail cell."

She'd always been good at being a leader, it made her feel involved and like she was contributing. She supposed that's why she like to join any kind of planning committee. Had she not been turned into a vampire she could have made a career out of it, planning and organising, it was what she was good at. People _actually_ listened to her.

Ric nodded agreeing with her plan,"What if Rebekah tries to stop us?"

"Damon's got Rebekah's attention right now." Elena sighed with a hint of jealousy. She shouldn't be jealous. She had no right to be, _right_? Their flirting wasn't _even_ real, it was all part of a scheme.

Caroline's voice cut through Elena's wandering thoughts, "Okay, me and Elena will carry Stefan..." She paused for a moment and pushed stray blonde curls off her face, "that will look less suspicious." Caroline concluded.

Caroline knelt down beside Stefan and helped pick him up from the ground, she threw one of his arms around her shoulders and one of his arms around Elena's shoulder. The majority of the weight was on the blonde but she didn't mind considering that she was a vampire and had super strength.

The trio emerged from behind the bleachers with Alaric trailing behind. They walked easily through the bonfire party without arousing even the slightest suspicion. To be fair, most of the people were either too tipsy to realise or too wrapped up in their boyfriends or girlfriends to notice. It simply seemed like the common case of a drunken teen that needed aid walking after having one-too-many.

"Leaving already?" A voice chimed from behind them. Caroline turned around and frowned as she saw that the voice belonged to Tyler.

Caroline flashed him a fake smile. "Stefan's not feeling so good so yes, we're leaving."

"I know you're trying to bring the old Stefan back and I don't think that would be in Klaus' best interest." Tyler told them frankly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Caroline taunted. She knew Tyler was going to be a problem, she just knew it.

Tyler took a step forward as he began to visibly shake with anger. Werewolf gene meant that he was still easily angered, his hybrid side meant that he was eternally loyal to Klaus.

Alaric put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Let it go man."

Tyler's shook his hand off, "I can't do that, you can't leave with Stefan."

"Watch me," Caroline said stubbornly. She then turned her big blue orbs on him. Tyler looked at her and a flash of his affection for her filtered across his face. She hesitantly took a step forward, Tyler felt his walls falling down. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and it looked like she was going to embrace him, then she swiftly flicked her wrist and snapped his neck. Turns out, his feelings truly were his weakness.

Alaric looked at the blonde in surprise, impressed that she would go that far to get Tyler out of her way. She did have a good reason to do it, the hybrid was seething and was trying to prevent them from succeeding in their plan.

Caroline took a deep breath, dropped Tyler to the floor and kept walking; ignoring the concerned look Elena gave her as she tried to keep up with the blonde's pace. They held Stefan up and as soon as the reached the car, Caroline tucked him into one of the backseats.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed accursedly looking at her with wide, judgemental eyes. She'd just publicly snapped one of their friends necks.

The blonde shrugged in response."What? He was being problematic," She explained, "It's not like I killed him, I just knocked him out... Temporarily."

Elena gave her a scolding stare but she seemed to accept this answer as they had left Tyler lying on the ground next to a pile of empty booze bottles and beer cans.

"What's going on with Tyler?" Alaric asked curiously.

"It's his sire-bond." Caroline answered after a beat.

"Huh?"

"When Klaus turned him into a hybrid, it gave him free reign of when he wanted to turn and he didn't have to suffer during the full moon anymore. So now, he's basically only loyal to Klaus." Caroline paused and began chaining Stefan to the chair that was bolted to the stone ground,

"Tyler's really not one of my top priorities right now."

Elena arched her brow,"I thought you and Tyler were becoming close?"

"Some things change."

Tyler... She had first realised it at prom night, when he turned to walk away and she didn't feel the desire to go after him. She didn't want him to leave, but not because she wanted him to stay. The once painful longing for him was barely even a dull ache. She couldn't live her life like this, waiting for him to come back to her as she fell more and more out of love with him.

On graduation night, Caroline hadn't even spared Tyler a thought until Klaus had brought him up. What was Klaus' motive that night? If you love the girl, then you let her go? It was a really sweet and selfless gesture from Klaus to let Tyler come home, so Tyler and her could finally be together. But it wasn't what she wanted. It _wasn't_ enough. It _wasn't_ right. Her heart no longer belonged to Tyler... She had her heart back to herself, it was free to give away again. Her heart truly was Klaus' for the taking.

She had fought against Klaus' advances for so long. It was a useless battle; they were inevitable. It was funny how she had fought her feelings for him for so long and then in one breathless moment, she realised it had all been for nothing. He had opened her eyes and showed her that there's much more to life than the small town of Mystic Falls.

She wanted to go star-gazing above the Eiffel Tower. She wanted to ride around London on a red-double decker bus. She wanted to stand on top of the Empire State Building during a thunderstorm and watch as lightning struck it. She wanted to dance in the streets of New Orleans during the Mardi Gras. She wanted to learn to surf on the beaches of Hawaii. She wanted to see the fireworks at Disney-world. She wanted to ride a camel through the pyramids of Egypt. She even wanted to go on one of those stupid boats around Italy. He made her want these things, and she wanted to experience them all with him. After all, what is the point in an eternity if you have to spend it alone?

_When_ she got home, she would tell him how she felt. Tell him that she was ready for him to show her the world. If she got home, she would never take his affection for granted ever again. She mentally cursed herself. Why hadn't she accepted his offer when she could? He had done terrible things... Maybe… maybe she was worried that if she finally let Klaus in, it would only give him chance to hurt her. If only she could get home...

"Oh," Elena said softly, pulling Caroline out of her thoughts, "so how do we do this?"

Caroline looked at Stefan. He was locked up in a torture chair in the middle of the room by her. Her best friend. He helped her during her hardships of vampirism and she was going to return the favour. They saved each other, it's what they did. If anyone could bring his mind back, she could.

Caroline looked between Elena and Alaric's tense gazes, "I will do this." she clarified.

Elena began to protest. "But-"

"This isn't going to be pretty Elena and I don't think Stefan would want you to see this side of him."

Elena's arms folded over her chest. She had the right to be there, to help. To bring her first love back to her. _Even if she was beginning to gather some feelings for his brother._

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Alaric asked uncertainly, he began handing her some stakes and vervain. It was so strange having Alaric back and helping them after the events that had happened at home. She involuntarily flinched as she thought of the night that Alaric had tortured her at the school, that was in her world. In this world, Alaric's dark side hadn't awoken yet...

_Could she handle this?_ Until she got her best friend back, nothing else mattered. She would do whatever it took to help Stefan. He would find his humanity again. She sought her inner determination, she was Caroline Forbes; she could handle this, because she could handle anything.

"Yes, I can do this." Caroline replied with so much fire that Alaric didn't question her ability to do so.

Elena hesitated, "Okay Care," her gaze softened as she looked at Stefan. "Bring him back, I miss the old him so much." Caroline nodded in response, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen on Elena's cheeks.

Caroline watched as Alaric led Elena out of the vampire jail. He gave her a comforting look of encouragement as he left the room.

"We'll be back to check on you soon." Alaric called over his shoulder. The iron door clasped shut with a loud _thud_. The room instantly became eerily silent, the atmosphere was tense as she waited for Stefan to wake up. Caroline stared intently at the unconscious form in the chair, she jumped suddenly as Stefan's hand twitched. She breathed a sigh of relief, she had watched _way_ too many horror films for her own good.

She approached him slowly, stopping several steps away from him.

Stefan opened his eyes, the blurry edges of the room coming into his view as he scanned the scene. He saw his arms, bound to a chair that was bound to the ground. He felt the vervain in his system, weakening his strength as he tried to break free. He suddenly stopped his movements all together and looked down at the ground, refusing to look up at the blonde cheerleader.

"Stefan." Caroline tried, she moved closer towards him and still he had yet to address her or even acknowledge her presence in the room. She steeled her courage. "Stefan," she repeated and when it had no affect, she paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"They left you to try and fix me? You of all people?" Stefan sneered, finally looking up and meeting her piercing glare.

"This," Caroline gestured to him, "this isn't you." This wasn't him, the Stefan she knew was caring and devoted to spending his time protecting his brother and his friends.

"Nobody cares about you. You're a burden. Why do you think we didn't tell you anything for two years? To protect you? No, it was because we couldn't stand to have such a useless person on our team." Caroline looked away momentarily to process Stefan's words. She stiffened, lips drawing in a tight line. He grinned menacingly at her, obviously enjoying her state of emotional turmoil.

"Ouch." Caroline said sarcastically, she guessed in his own way he was trying to hurt her, to make her feel that she was fighting a lost battle by trying to help him. That he didn't deserve to be saved.

He was still _nowhere_ near as bad as Elena with her flip switched.

"This isn't going to work. I don't care, about anything really."

The blonde turned sharply to face him, her expression hostile."What about Elena? You don't care for her?" Caroline prompted.

"I already told you, I don't care about anything." He spat the words back at her so venomously that she had to take a step back.

"You're wrong," she muttered angrily, flipping her blonde tresses out of her face as she turned away from him and looked up at the light radiating from a single hanging lamp."You're lying. You love her."

Stefan gave her an incredulous look, "I don't love anyone." He replied stonily.

Caroline took a deep, calming breath as she gracefully stepped towards him and ran a stake through his stomach. This is for his own good, she reminded herself. He chortled as blood seeped from the wound and through his shirt. Caroline pulled the wooden stake out as the skin from the wound slowly began to knit back together.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said tiredly looking up at her with solemn eyes. She could sense he was getting weaker from the lack of blood and the vervain working it's way around his system.

"I'm not trying to hurt you physically but it's impossible to hurt you emotionally right now." Caroline tried to remain focused on her breathing to keep her sanity. Inhale, exhale, and focus on something else, anything else.

"You're pathetic." Stefan spat out venomously.

"What about what Lexi taught you? I think she'd find that you're the pathetic one right now."

"I don't care what she'd think." Stefan said through clenched teeth.

"Yes because she's dead." Caroline said frankly and Stefan's eyes widened a fraction as his body completely repelled the idea of Lexi's death.

"_There_," Caroline indicated to Stefan's reaction. "Seems like I've hit a nerve. You feel that? That's pain, and that's love, because she's gone and you still hold her in the same place as when she was alive."

Stefan looked at her completely unaffected, "Pretty words, if only I cared for what they meant." he smirked.

She was heaving from the fury of her effort and eyeing him with caution, gauging if she should give up or stand her ground. She chose to stand her ground, squaring her shoulders and slowly moving closer to him.

"They mean a lot," Caroline paused for a moment, "Lexi would want you to pick yourself back up from over the edge."

"I _don't_ care." he gritted out; fingers clenching in frustration.

"Okay we're going back to doing this the hard way," Caroline sighed as she dipped the tip of a stake in some vervain.

Lifting up her arm, she slowly began to dig the wood into Stefan's recently healed stomach wound. She didn't move it in far, she kept it over the first few layers of skin.

"You care about Lexi. You care about Elena. Most importantly, you care about your brother." Caroline stated and when Stefan was unresponsive, the stake moved another millimetre, slicing through another layer of his skin.

"No I don't." He responded coldly, he was growing weaker and it wasn't long until he would start hallucinating.

"Look, Lexi always had the power to bring you back from your ripper ways and now she's gone so you're stuck with me. Work with me here Stefan."

"I don't care about Lexi. I certainly don't care about you." Eying her with all the determination he possessed, she finally huffed and stormed to the other side of the room to grab some more stakes.

Caroline sighed, "I didn't want to do this, I don't like invading people's minds but it's got to happen."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, examining Caroline intently cocking his head, "What are you going to do?" Stefan asked wearily. Caroline turned and walked towards him, looking him deep in the eyes, seeping deeper and deeper into the depths of his mind. It was a lot easier to get into someones mind when they were asleep.

She dug deep into his memories and started to make him feel guilt. She showed him the faces of his victims, they flashed through his mind in a viscous frenzy, how he killed them. How he ripped them, limb from limb and put them back together again. She went further back and showed him how he forced Damon to turn.

"Stop it!" Stefan was struggling by this point, his mind was unravelling and his emotions were slowly beginning to show. Vivid memories plagued him into feeling something: _guilty_.

Caroline smiled softly, "Now we are getting somewhere."

Stefan's head jerked away from her, trying to create a barrier so she couldn't enter his mind again. When he refused to look at her, she stabbed him again. Flames of agony danced across his body, weakening his resistance until he finally turned and looked at her.

She entered his mind again and showed him the love he felt for his brother when they were human, and the sacrifices he had made for Damon out of love as a vampire. She reminded him of the love he once felt for Katherine, the pain of her betrayal. Caroline made the memories of Lexi resurface, how he met her and how she saved him. How their friendship developed and how he loved her. For the first time, Stefan began to cry, the salty liquid searing his eyes.

The next image was the love he felt for the blonde original, jazz music poured from every angle as he twirled Rebekah around the speakeasy. It was the 1920's and at that time, he loved the blonde flapper.

Caroline skimmed ahead and finally showed him the memory of when he first met and saved Elena from her parents car-crash off Wickery Bridge.

"No." Stefan tried, he couldn't handle seeing Elena again. He despised it all-the emotions costing him his control but he was unable to stop their flood.

Caroline showed Stefan how him and Elena grew close together, how he loved her laugh, her smile, everything about her... He loved her wholeheartedly... She reminded him of how he protected her, always, and the last good day they spent together... How he felt his world crashing down when Klaus came to collect her for the sacrifice...

Caroline sprung back from out of his mind and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Stefan had suffered, so much. He was breathing heavily, the emotions crashing over him like a tsunami.

"You see? This is why we need you back. Elena needs you back. You need to fight for it, feel emotion. If you don't, you'll lose her. Forever."

Caroline waited patiently for Stefan to recover from all of his feelings. His solemn expression was fixated on the floor.

"I love her." He breathed in deeply, realising his hands were shaking and his mask had crumbled, there was too much emotion drowning his heart to find a life raft to anchor himself.

A sigh of relief escaped Caroline's lips. "I know," she said triumphantly. Stefan looked up and his eyes met hers, he shot her a warm smile. A real smile. She had done it, she'd actually gotten through to him.

She slowly began unchaining him, undoing the complicated binds. The chains thrashed with every movement.

"Strictly animal blood," Caroline said handing him a bloodbag to help heal his wounds and give him his strength back. "We're back on the vegetarian diet." That earned her a small laugh from Stefan's behalf as he took the bloodbag and sipped at it.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Yes?" She chimed back with a smile.

Stefan took a deep breath. "Thank you, you're a good friend. I didn't mean what I said before."

"It's okay, I know. If you ever need anyone, I'm here."

"Same goes for you." Stefan said as his lips curved upwards, this was the start of an _epic_ friendship.

When Alaric and Elena arrived with Damon, they had been shocked to find Stefan and Caroline laughing and joking. Damon had said that he was astounded that "_Vampire_ _Rehab_" had actually worked. Caroline had rolled her eyes and stated that she was a miracle worker and they all sat and pretended that they had no worries for a little while. Caroline even began to forget that she was stuck in a shadow-reality. How long could she pretend? How long until she would finally get home?

When Caroline got back to her house, she instantly took a shower to wash away any blood. She threw on a light blue tank top and some short pyjama bottoms and pulled her hair out of the high bun on top of her head. Picking up the towel off the floor, she huffed her blonde curls off her face as she opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom.

"Hello again," She whirled at his voice, surprised both by his sudden appearance and the clear anger that laced his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline gulped; Klaus eyed her with a hard look which she returned with an equally impressive glare. Her arms folded across her chest, she desperately wanted to give nothing more away to him.

What was he doing there? At her house? His desire to see her had took over the rational part of his brain. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He felt as of he knew her from _somewhere_ but he couldn't place where. All he knew was that she was somehow important. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, her long creamy legs were on show to him as her short pyjama bottoms allowed them to be revealed.

"I think we need to have a little chat love," His melodious accent sent uncontrollable shivers down her spine. That same wild mirth was dancing his eyes.

**A/N: okay so people don't like Hayley... Personally she's not my favourite character but that doesn't mean I hate her. I physically can't hate her because she was Cleo in H2o: just add water and she's one of my childhood idols. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for all of the reviews/follows/favourites! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
